<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>前女王的退休规划 by 春天种下一枚哈士奇 (nicetkd)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736705">前女王的退休规划</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetkd/pseuds/%E6%98%A5%E5%A4%A9%E7%A7%8D%E4%B8%8B%E4%B8%80%E6%9E%9A%E5%93%88%E5%A3%AB%E5%A5%87'>春天种下一枚哈士奇 (nicetkd)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetkd/pseuds/%E6%98%A5%E5%A4%A9%E7%A7%8D%E4%B8%8B%E4%B8%80%E6%9E%9A%E5%93%88%E5%A3%AB%E5%A5%87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa退休去了北地之后的生活。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ElsaAnna, The Elsanna Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿伦黛尔的前任女王，Elsa，已经退休一个多月了，搬来北地住也有一个多月了。</p><p>北地景好，人好，吃的也还好，就是让人睡不好。</p><p>Elsa特别怀念以前在阿伦黛尔，还没被那声音骚扰的时候，每天一躺下就能睡着。甚至有一次，她原本跪坐在床上想看会儿书，想着这姿势能让自己不那么容易入睡，能多看一会儿，结果后来就垂着头用跪姿睡着了，除了醒来之后支撑自己的腿和额头都被压得没知觉了之外，睡眠质量居然还不错。不过这事儿没人知道，她跟Anna都没提过。</p><p>虽然北地生活条件确实不如阿伦黛尔，但失眠这件事也这不能怪Elsa娇气，在这个地方，每天白天Elsa的工作就是，遛马、喂蜥蜴、数雪人，因为北地人有事基本不会来麻烦她，而且北地所有的地方她都已经走遍了，已经没什么新鲜事了。哪天要是一时疏忽忘了遛马喂蜥蜴，它们也能自己解决，根本不用Elsa操心。偶尔能让Gale传个信儿回阿伦黛尔什么的，也不能立刻得到妹妹的回音，不过这工作Elsa了解，忙得脚不沾地是常态，只要Anna还是女王，那就别指望着她能马上回信了。</p><p>不过Elsa自己也不知道为什么现在干什么都打不起精神来，以前在城堡里忙得要命的时候，还有心思给自己设计衣服，还有想法要造个什么造型特别的冰雕，而现在只想躺着，数雪人，雪人还是随便挥挥手一做一大堆的那种量产货。</p><p>这天，Elsa躺在冰宫门前晒着太阳，数到第1132个雪人的时候，突然觉得自己不能再这样下去了，至少得找点乐子啊，可是这地方哪有乐子可找？……乐子？Elsa一拍脑袋，回阿伦黛尔！</p><p>在城堡里处理公文的Anna忍不住打了个喷嚏。</p><p>趁天黑偷偷溜回去，给Anna个惊喜。骑在Nokk上的前女王窃笑。</p><p>误伤了Anna之后，Elsa就再也没在自家城堡里偷偷摸摸干什么事了，如果趴在窗上偷看Anna不算在内的话。前任女王兴奋地偷偷溜进城堡，轻车熟路地摸到Anna房间，蹑手蹑脚推开了门，没想到Anna正撑着脑袋在书桌前打瞌睡，面前还堆着成山的文件等待批阅。Elsa叹了口气，一边感叹这孩子太辛苦了，一边走近女王的书桌……她睡相还是这么……口水流了一桌子……Elsa看了一眼被Anna压在身下还浸湿了一大片的那份文件，皱了皱眉，咬牙忍住了没去戳醒妹妹。但不能揉妹妹的脑袋又没事可做，这和在北地有什么区别？前女王愤愤地想。于是Elsa干脆看起了现任女王处理过的公文。</p><p>Anna是被姐姐翻阅文件扇出来的风吹醒的，而翻看文件的Elsa似乎已经进入了忘我的状态，妹妹醒了她都没有察觉。</p><p>Anna看着Elsa皱着眉头的样子，心里一阵忐忑，虽然很想让姐姐回来，但是大晚上突然一个招呼也不打就急急忙忙跑回来也有点太恐怖了，是自己做错了什么事吗？脑子里飞快回顾着最近做的所有决定，有点怯怯地看着姐姐。</p><p>“Elsa……”</p><p>第五灵如梦初醒，有点尴尬地望着妹妹干笑了 一声，心里盘算着怎么让妹妹开口留自己在阿伦黛尔多待些日子，好让自己把失眠治好，但又不想把真实的理由说出来，毕竟如果直接说出来了，不就代表自己在北地过得不好了吗？绝对不能承认自己在那边过得很空虚，不能让Anna担心。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>两个人脑内思绪波涛汹涌，但谁也没说话。</p><p>“呃……你……”Anna还是决定先开口，指望着姐姐主动开口，可能一整个晚上两人只能这么面对面坐着了。</p><p>但是说什么呢？自己出声之后，姐姐突然面朝自己坐直身体，特别认真地看着自己等下文，Anna被姐姐这么盯着，紧张到手心渗出了汗，心里还惦记着是不是自己做错了什么。得说点既能打破僵局又能把自己的错事瞒过去让姐姐不要追究的话啊。</p><p>“你回来了？”刚出口Anna就想给自己一巴掌，想了半天就说出了这么一句视力正常的人都能一眼找到答案的问题。</p><p>“……嗯……”</p><p>没了？算了，反正自己刚才的问题也是一句废话。Anna深吸了口气，似乎找到了思路。</p><p>“我跟你说这工作实在是太多了，真不知道你当时是怎么做完的，马上就是新年了，工作比之前要更多，每天我都做到好晚，觉都睡不好你看我黑眼圈……”Anna撇着八字眉跟姐姐控诉女王工作的种种辛苦，想得到姐姐的同情，好让她就算知道自己做的不好也不忍心追究。</p><p>“那……那我帮你？”Elsa撇着和妹妹同款的八字眉看她。Elsa心疼妹妹是真的，但还是在心里暗暗叫好，因为不管怎么说，Anna说的事，很可能成为让自己能多留几天的理由。</p><p>看姐姐似乎并没有要责问自己的意思，Anna虽然觉得有点诡异，但还是松了口气，紧张过后，一股倦意涌了上来，她揉了揉头发。</p><p>“那当然好啦，但是今天太晚了，不然明天？你晚上不回去了吧？一起睡嘛~”Anna拽着Elsa的手臂。</p><p>“明天吗？……好吧，那我今晚就留下来吧。”害怕拒绝得太真实，Elsa为难的表情也没在脸上挂多久，赶紧答应了妹妹。</p><p>答应下来之后，Elsa又兴奋了起来，但又不好表露出来，因为总觉得时机不太对，毕竟刚刚表演完“通情达理的姐姐勉为其难地答应妹妹无理请求”的情节，但是嘴角还是忍不住上翘，压都压不住。</p><p>整理桌上东西的Anna看向姐姐的时候，刚好看到那丝收的有些晚了的诡异笑容。而为了掩盖这个诡异的表情，Elsa轻咳了一声，用手指盖住嘴唇，扭头往窗外看去。</p><p>“我先去洗个澡。”Anna心下了然，假装没看到，反正跟姐姐玩这种你不讲我就装不知道的游戏也不是一两回了。</p><p>Anna离开房间去浴室之后，Elsa终于能放下姐姐应该有的样子了，终于能抱着枕头在柔软的床上滚来滚去了，还有比这更让人幸福的事吗？没有了。虽然上个周末也回来过，但是已经过去两天了，这样的床真的是比北地的硬床板舒服太多了。</p><p>“Elsa。”本来应该去了浴室的妹妹突然推门进来，正在放飞自我的Elsa立刻正坐起身，但是枕头是来不及放下了。</p><p>“这有些点心，你要是饿了可以吃一些。”放下托盘就走了。</p><p>Elsa努力回忆着刚才Anna的表情，她刚才没看到吗？她刚才看到了吗？这是什么味道？牛奶？巧克力？Elsa觉得自己感动的要哭了，北地只有驯鹿奶，她好想念阿伦黛尔牛奶的味道。</p><p>趁热把妹妹送来的牛奶喝了，又吃了好多巧克力之后，心满意足地躺在床上，想着自己回来这一趟真的值，不光是又有工作可以做了，还有柔软的大床，还有妹妹陪着睡，还有好吃的零食……没多久就觉得自己脑袋有些昏昏沉沉的想睡了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>睡在睡了三年的大床上，睡眠质量就是好。一觉醒来，Anna早就没在身边了。</p><p>床头是早餐，托盘里面还有一张纸条，是Anna的字迹，交代了今天上午她要去会见别国使臣的事。</p><p>吃过早餐，Elsa很快就搞定了所有积攒的文件，又百无聊赖地滚在了床上，把半张脸埋在了柔软的枕头里。</p><p>工作完成了，反倒让自己觉得有点挫败。这个效率会不会太高了点？要知道那可是Anna从上周就堆积起来的公文，这样的话自己能在阿伦黛尔留多久呢？可一旦开始处理公事自己这手就根本停不下来，那兴奋劲儿，就算想拖着慢慢做也慢不了几分钟，真是头疼。得想办法找点事来做，最好是除了自己之外谁都做不了的事……不是也行，有事做能名正言顺地赖在这里才好啊。</p><p>为了能在女王这张熟悉的大床上多滚几天，Elsa决定先暂时离开这张柔软又舒适的床，起身去找点灵感。</p><p>从哪开始呢？屋子里转了几圈，走廊里转了几圈，院子里转了几圈，阁楼上转了几圈，甚至到屋顶上转了几圈，实在无事可做。Anna现在应该还在招待客人，Olaf应该泡在图书馆学习吧，他们都很忙，只有自己……越想越不是滋味。</p><p>回到房间，从窗子往外看去，Elsa觉得也许去城堡外面转转能有所收获。</p><p> </p><p>和宾客们一起用过午饭之后，Anna急急忙忙地回到房间。推开门发现姐姐没在，吩咐厨房送到房间的午餐也没有动过，她是午饭之前就走了吗？Anna捏着鼻子看了一眼一点都没动过的碱渍鱼更确信了这一点，这可是Elsa的最爱啊。</p><p>不用问，桌上分门别类码的整整齐齐的处理过的文件一定是出自患有重度强迫症的姐姐之手。Anna有点惊讶，姐姐居然已经把她花了几天都没能做完的工作全做完了，倒不是不相信姐姐的工作能力，在处理这些事情的时候她原本就很优秀，只是原以为自己读懂了Elsa的心思，她是想要多留一阵子的，不会马力全开干得这么快。想到这，Anna有点惆怅，Elsa这样一声不吭地走掉了，难道真的是自己猜错了姐姐的想法吗？Anna走到窗前，习惯性地看向城堡外的街道，昨晚一直下着的雪直到今天上午都还在下，现在虽然停了，但街道上还是没什么人。</p><p>等等，那是什么？Elsa？！她在干嘛？扫街？！</p><p>她以前扫过雪吗？怎么看起来这么熟练？她为什么这么好看？</p><p>不对！女神拿着扫把扫街？她魔法呢？</p><p>脑袋里的问题一个接一个地往外乱飞，一时无法把它们理清的Anna呆愣地站在窗口。</p><p>不过说真的，姐姐站在雪地里的样子真的很美，雪把姐姐的肤色映的更白皙，裙摆跟着她的动作微微抖动旋转着，从上面看过去，就像一片还没落地的雪花，在空中悠哉，好像一阵风就能带走她。</p><p>Elsa认真扫雪的样子，也真的有点可爱，总觉得……好想……和她一起……</p><p>Anna用力地摇了摇头把这个想法甩出脑袋——想什么呢，Elsa她还没吃午饭！而且Gale真的能把她直接带走，这就太危险了！想自己几个月来绞尽脑汁才能喊回家的姐姐，现在好不容易在北地耐不住寂寞主动跑回来找自己，而且还想多住几天，要是被Gale直接简单粗暴地卷回北地去，这也太让人不甘心了，得把姐姐赶紧拉回家藏起来才能安心。</p><p>Anna顾不上披厚衣服，直接跑出去把姐姐拉回了城堡。</p><p> </p><p>“你魔法呢？不是，你干嘛呢？”Anna质问Elsa。</p><p>“扫雪啊~”一边吃着厨房重新送来的午餐，一边回答着妹妹的问题。</p><p>“……那你为什么不用魔法？”</p><p>“上次你不是要我能不用就不用吗……”放下了食物，又撇起了八字眉，望着妹妹。</p><p>听了解释，Anna才突然想起之前好像确实说过这件事，那次是因为她用魔法太频繁，结果最后把她累倒了，才跟她约法三章。Anna一时不知道该心疼当年被累晕的劳模姐姐还是欣慰固执己见的姐姐终于听进了自己的建议。</p><p>“Anna，雪停了！我想我们可以……”猛地推门进来的Olaf突然意识到屋子里气氛不是很对，虽然看到了Elsa回来了很开心，但现在绝对不是跑去跟Elsa说自己有多想跟她一起玩的好时机，Anna和Elsa齐齐望着他，从她俩还没来得及整理好的表情里，Olaf似乎读出了什么，觉得还是不要掺和会比较好，“……我出去玩雪了！”干干脆脆地后退一步，砰的一声关了门。</p><p>“啊，是Sven啊！雪停了，我们出去堆雪人吧！”刚关门就听到Olaf在走廊里跟谁说话的声音。</p><p>“可我找Anna有事……”一个年轻的男声跟着响起。</p><p>“Anna现在很忙~”</p><p>“可是……”</p><p>“女王每天要做很多事的！不要打扰她！”Olaf严肃地说，“走吧走吧！”</p><p>纷杂的脚步声终于渐渐远了。</p><p>被打断了思绪的Anna叹了口气。</p><p>“……扫雪的话，有人会做的，你干嘛要自己去做啊？”Anna的语气软了些。</p><p>“天气这么冷，我就想让他们休息一下，他们也辛苦了一年……”而且我还这么闲——这句她没敢说出来，有点不安地看着妹妹，生怕妹妹会阻止她去做这份来之不易的工作。</p><p>又叹了口气，Anna大概能猜到姐姐在紧张什么，但是Anna觉得，Elsa为了能在阿伦黛尔多住几天做到这个程度，真的没必要。</p><p>“那等你忙完了，可以帮我想想看怎么庆祝圣诞和新年吗？今年我还想办个庆祝活动。”</p><p>Anna在心底盘算着，庆祝活动的策划工作应该是一个会花很多时间的工作吧，全权交给Elsa的话，能让她安心在这里住多久呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai发现这几天Anna特别开心，在城堡里走路都恨不得跳着走，要不是披风不方便，她大概会在城堡走廊里翻跟头。Anna确实很得意，都是因为自己灵光一闪的英明决定，给Elsa找了份够她忙好些日子的临时工作。</p><p>其实Anna才不在意Elsa在圣诞节是想组织大家搞唱歌比赛还是舞蹈表演，或者弄个驯鹿杂技来庆祝呢。只要让Elsa别再闲到去扫大街也能安心住下来了就行。</p><p>其实不止是暂时稳住了Elsa这一件事让她开心，还有另外一件更重要的事正向着自己期待的方向发展——不需要头疼找什么特别的理由，就能把那个天天喊着“北地需要我”但其实每天在北边闲到长蘑菇的别扭姐姐喊回家，然后好好地为她庆祝个生日了。</p><p>不过就算是往前数的那十六年，Elsa的生日也没好好庆祝过。不说那十三年连面都见不到，就算做女王的这三年里她们俩可以随时见面，可是Elsa也总是忙这忙那。不过，现在卸了任跑去北地休假的姐姐终于不可能比自己这个现任女王还忙了吧？</p><p> </p><p>大日子说着就到了，目前为止，所有的事情都按照Anna的计划顺利进行着。Kristoff、Olaf和Sven也已经在去给北地人送圣诞礼物的路上了。那么远的路，载上满满一车的东西，来来回回得走上好几天呢，圣诞节回不回得来都是问题。之所以这么干，主要是因为Elsa不怎么喜欢人太多，Anna也不想太多人打扰她的计划，晚上就干脆给城堡里所有的人也放个假，这样应该更好。一脸面粉的Anna抬头看了眼挂钟和窗外的极光，花了整整一下午亲手做的蛋糕也终于顺利完成了，现在只等主角登场了。</p><p> </p><p>Elsa这天开开心心地下了班，刚推开城堡大门，就被妹妹喊着生日快乐，用带着助跑的飞扑着撞了个趔趄，要不是在接住Anna的时候及时往后撤了半步稳住身形，她俩就从门里飞出去然后顺着门前的台阶滚下去了。Elsa擦了擦冷汗，至少这说明妹妹最近身体挺好……Elsa还没来得及说什么，Anna就拉着自己往餐厅跑，像小时候半夜拉着自己去大厅玩雪一样。嗯，妹妹的身体状况不是挺好，是真棒。生日，好像很久没有过生日这个说法了。</p><p>Elsa笑着看妹妹桌上的食物献宝似的介绍了一圈，所有的都是按照自己的口味来准备的，Anna一定是花了不少心思，入座的时候妹妹还贴心地替自己拉开了椅子，Elsa觉得幸福极了。</p><p>一坐下来，Elsa就专心地吃了起来，但显然Elsa对自己的举手投足有多迷人根本毫无自觉，她只是觉得自己在闷头吃吃喝喝享受阿伦黛尔的美食而已，根本没发现Anna已经盯着自己看了很久了。当然，她更不可能知道Anna又在心里为她写了首长诗来赞美她，不过，Anna也不打算让Elsa知道，不然的话，Elsa可能会红着脸直接徒步跑回阿塔霍兰吧。说起阿塔霍兰，Anna就打从心底里不屑，那边到底有什么好的，连张像样的床都没有，家具都是Elsa她自己用冰做的，到处硬邦邦冷冰冰，Anna之前去看过她那边。当时给姐姐送点家具过去的话到嘴边，又被Anna咽了回去，倒不是她不心疼姐姐，但是——既然那边那么破，直接回来住不就好了嘛！只是Anna又不好明说，因为Elsa好像打定了主意要留在那边。</p><p>不由叹了口气，又觉得现在正是该开心的时候，不该叹气，最后叹了一半的气被硬生生拧成了一声轻咳。这点动静倒是成功把Elsa从美食的世界里拉出来了，一边抬脸好奇地等待着妹妹的下文，一边因为被直勾勾地盯着尴尬到脸红，姐妹俩静静地对视着。对了，礼物礼物！该送礼物了！</p><p>按照接下来的计划，Anna会为Elsa戴上作为礼物的项链，然后结束用餐，手牵手回到她的卧室，一起看看极光，聊聊天，然后相拥而眠。</p><p>但是……</p><p>“啊！”刚起身的Anna一声惨叫，坐回了椅子上。</p><p>千算万算，没算到问题会出在自己身上。她把腰扭伤了。至于是什么原因导致的，Anna也不清楚，也许是从座位上起身动作急了些，也许是因为下午一直趴在厨房做蛋糕，谁知道呢，总之现在稍稍一动就疼得Anna冒冷汗，项链也还没能替Elsa戴上。</p><p>Elsa呢，倒是无所谓这个生日晚餐有没有结束语，妹妹显然更重要。Anna在心里哀嚎着自己的心血毁于一旦，被Elsa连人带椅子整个抬回了卧室，然后真正哀嚎着被Elsa扶上床。</p><p>因为城堡里所有人都放假了，Elsa亲自跑出城堡找了医生来。医生说问题不大，只是不知哪个动作不太合适就扭伤了，静养就行了。</p><p>送走医生，看了一眼趴在床上疼得直哼哼的妹妹，花了好长时间去准备的圣诞庆祝活动也干脆取消吧，改成直接派人上门给大家派发圣诞礼物。</p><p>Elsa直接揽过了照顾Anna的全部工作，虽然照顾妹妹也够她忙了，Elsa的脑子也没闲着。现在蔫巴巴趴在床上的这个人可一点也不像刚才差点把自己撞出门外的那个人，妹妹的身体状况居然没有看起来那么好，这倒是让Elsa挺意外的。不过以前自己做女王的时候，有时候坐得久了也会觉得腰酸背痛。嗯，那等Anna好点了，得开始监督她适当做点运动了。</p><p>鉴于一个伤了筋骨的伤病员还是自己一个人睡比较安全，Elsa想了想，决定还是不要用魔法做寝具了，大冬天的，到时候Anna腰伤没好，又被自己变出来的冰块冻感冒可就不好玩了。于是她从走廊里拖了一张长凳放在了大床旁边，今天就这样凑合一下吧。</p><p>也许是准备生日忙累了，腰痛也耗费了太多精神，在Elsa帮她敷上医生留下的药膏之后，床上的人没多久就开始打鼾了。</p><p>Elsa给Anna拉好被子，熄了灯，自己也在长凳上躺了下来。躺平之后才发现，凳子有点短，脚伸出去了……那就侧着躺吧，但是……侧躺蜷起身体之后，屁股又不能完全放在凳子上了……算了，小心点应该没问题。</p><p>然而……事实证明睡着之后就没有小心这一说，所以Elsa因为翻了个身，就从窄窄的凳子上掉了下去。</p><p>地板砰的一声闷响，睡得迷糊的Elsa慌慌张张从地上坐起来看妹妹，发现Anna没醒，松了口气，睡眼惺忪地坐在地板上反思，动不动就失眠的自己怎么就睡眠质量突然这么好？摔倒是摔得不痛，但是这声音实在是有点大，怎么办呢？</p><p>根本不想再去外面拖一个凳子回来，又不能用冰做。又想了想，在北地那边什么破床自己都睡过了，就睡地板吧！干脆连地方都没挪，抱着被子就地躺下，感觉真好，终于能伸直腿了。</p><p>阿伦黛尔的地板似乎也有魔力，虽然和北地的床板一样硬，但是Elsa居然一觉睡到太阳高照，实在是不像自己的风格。</p><p>睡了个好觉的Elsa心情好极了，护理Anna更用心了。</p><p>不过这对Anna而言并不是件让她开心的事。Anna扭伤之后睡了一觉，第二天一早就觉得已经好的差不多了。但是Elsa总是看着自己微微叹气，每次Anna想跳起来告诉她自己恢复的超快，让姐姐不要担心的时候，都被姐姐认真地摁回床上，顶多就是被允许做一点从趴到躺这样的运动。</p><p>最后快发霉的Anna在床上滚了整整两天才被Elsa准许下床。而在这两天里，Elsa似乎解锁了一个肯定会让Anna头疼的新爱好——睡地板。虽然起的比Anna早睡得比Anna晚的女神大人目前还没有被女王陛下发现这个爱好，但再不克制自己，总在大床上等Anna睡着之后偷偷去睡地板的话，被发现也是早晚的事。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>被姐姐照顾的无微不至的现任女王好了腰伤，又添了新烦恼。明天就是圣诞节了，她理应出席庆祝活动的，但因为自己的伤，活动被Elsa直接改成了上门派送礼物，而且不光不允许Anna参加，更过分的是远远地看看热闹都不准，这可闷坏了一向好动的Anna。</p><p>虽说医生来复诊的时候，说Anna恢复的很快，已经没什么大碍了，只要日常注意适当活动活动就好，Anna也跟Elsa再三强调自己已经完全好了，但是Elsa还是非常不放心，并且制止了妹妹想要在房间后空翻的想法。在屋子里闷得难受的Anna苦恼地想，既然直接要求没有用的话，那不然……</p><p>“Elsa？”刚吃过晚饭就被勒令卧床休息的Anna躺在床上琢磨了好久，终于试探着喊了一声正靠着床头看书的姐姐。</p><p>“嗯？”Elsa头也没抬随口答应着，手里的书又翻了一页。</p><p>“明天圣诞节了耶……”</p><p>Elsa终于把视线从书上挪开，侧过头看着Anna，表情还有点困惑——Elsa当然知道明天是圣诞节，派送礼物这个事就是圣诞节去做嘛，刚安排下去的她怎么会不知道，而且刚刚Kai和Gerda还来祝福过平安夜什么的，但是圣诞节怎么了吗……</p><p>抬眼仔细盯着Elsa的一举一动的Anna看到Elsa露出了她期待中的表情，努力按捺住自己激动的心情，准备切入正题。</p><p>“给我的圣诞礼物准备好了吗？”眼神里有那么一点期待，看着Elsa。不过，她不是在期待Elsa记得这件事，Elsa忘了才好，只有姐姐忘了这回事，出门的事才能得逞。</p><p>Elsa一愣。好像今年还真就……没准备，而且是完完全全地忘记了，往年都是从十一月就开始打算着要给Anna的礼物，可是今年不太一样，因为突然跑去北地住了——在那边的头几天是新鲜事太多，忙着适应，来不及想其他的事，新鲜感过了就又开始天天失眠，白天打不起精神晚上睡不着觉，结果就是日子浑浑噩噩的完全没有了时间观念。而回来的这几天又一直在想着怎么找份能做得久一点的工作，好让自己能在阿伦黛尔多留几天，结果就忘了这么重要的事。</p><p>Elsa的大脑飞速的转了起来。那么，什么礼物好呢？去阿塔霍兰凿块冰给Anna带回来？去暗海海底捞块石头？暗海沙滩上的贝壳？魔法森林的树皮？驯鹿毛？要么带点驯鹿奶……想起这个，Elsa浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，连自己这个碱渍鱼爱好者都不太能接受的口感和味道，大概妹妹更不可能适应了，再说，这又不是什么稀罕的东西。圣诞节就在明天了，苦恼。</p><p>见Elsa没说话，Anna心里暗暗叫好。</p><p>“……忘记了吗？”貌似很委屈地看着姐姐，看姐姐皱起的八字眉，脸也慢慢被卡在喉咙里不知怎么说出口的话憋成了粉色，Anna突然发现，其实看Elsa窘迫的样子也是件很有趣的事，因为太不常见了，她总是对什么都胸有成竹。不过Anna还是不敢留时间让Elsa想太多，她太了解她姐姐了，她的这个姐姐特别喜欢自我虐待，一旦开始自责就会持续很久，而且自己处处跟自己过不去，她只要和自己过不去，Anna就也跟着难过，原本出门这么一件开心的事搞得谁都不高兴就不好了，于是Anna干脆利落地放弃了欣赏姐姐精彩表情的机会，赶紧帮姐姐想办法:“不然你明天陪我出去玩吧？就当做是你送我的礼物了！”</p><p>红着脸点了头，过了一会儿Elsa才觉得好像有哪里不太对。不过答应了就是答应了，答应过妹妹的事是绝对不会食言的……大概吧，Elsa想到这又有点心虚。</p><p>Anna是心满意足的睡了，Elsa又失眠了。</p><p>Elsa把这次失眠归咎于没有睡地板，于是悄悄地抱着自己的被子去睡地板了。</p><p>不过今天，这块可以自由翻滚的地板也变得不舒服了，Elsa翻来覆去怎么都睡不着，脑子里全是明天出门的事。</p><p>天气这么冷，她腰伤刚好，是不是要特别注意别受凉？那么其实也不适合走太远吧？可是近处有什么好玩的东西吗？如果就在附近玩的话，她被国民围住怎么办？现在Anna可是女王啊！想起以前自己还是女王的时候，经常被国民围住没完没了地处理他们的问题，不过自己那时候倒还好，站个把小时没问题，可是现在Anna怎么办呢？她伤刚刚好……那要不要搬个椅子出去？这样走累了她也能坐一坐，那这样的话，应该也可以出城去玩了。带椅子那最好是再带个坐垫……对了，还要弄个靠垫，这样腰会舒服些，但是这个天气坐下来会冷吧？那要不再带个毯子？不行，恐怕光是毯子也不够，得带个小火炉才够暖和，那就得带上些柴火。那么要是出城的话，午餐可能就没办法回来吃了，得带点吃的。吃的东西最好不要弄凉的，Anna好像胃容易不舒服，难道要带点食材出去烧烤？或者这个天气喝点热汤应该会更舒服吧？那得找口锅带上……</p><p>不行。这样记不住，要带的东西太多了，得马上去准备才不会忘。于是前女王从地板上蹑手蹑脚爬起来，溜出了房门。</p><p>找了一辆马车，为了不惊动城堡里的其他人，Elsa自己一个人徒手把它拖到院子中间，把计划带出门的东西一件一件找出来，放上去，不知不觉就装了满满一车。</p><p>虽然好像这个行李的数量确实有点不太合适，但是Elsa又举着灯看了一遍车上所有的东西，觉得已经没有可以精简的了，暂且这样吧。</p><p>Elsa回到大厅里，看了一眼时钟，四点了，应该还能再睡几个小时。蹑手蹑脚地又回到房间，看了一眼仍在熟睡的妹妹，在地板上满足地躺了下来，这回终于没再失眠了。</p><p>昨晚，或者说是今早睡得太晚，Elsa实在是有些睡得太沉了，早上来例行敲门叫Anna和Elsa起床的Kai，反倒是破天荒地先把Anna给敲醒了。Anna一边应着门外的Kai，一边闭着眼睛伸手要去推身边的人。结果这一伸手，Anna整个人都吓醒了，Elsa是体温有点低但不是没有体温！床上冰冰凉的！这不对！</p><p>掀开被子，没有。环顾四周，没有。</p><p>Elsa呢？又跑了？！她为什么要跑啊？！一边狂躁地想一边双手挠着头跳下床准备找姐姐，不知是Kai敲门的声音终于起了作用，还是Anna一通折腾的功劳，Elsa悠悠转醒，在大床的另一侧揉着眼睛从地板上坐了起来，眼神正对上了顶着一头乱发的Anna的眼睛。</p><p>冬天天亮的很晚，所以屋子里还有点黑，即使点了灯，Elsa也一时分辨不出Anna是生气了还是怎么，Anna没说话，Elsa也没敢说话。</p><p>“为什么睡地上？难道不想跟我一起睡吗？”Anna坐回床上。</p><p>妹妹果然还是有点生气了，Elsa觉得得赶紧解释清楚才好。但就像一个一向乖巧的孩子被大人抓到做了坏事，解释这种事，乖孩子向来是不擅长的，一时不知道该怎么开始，但是这时候必须得说点什么。</p><p>“不是……我……我……”支吾了半天，终于找到了合适的词去解释现在的状况，“我跟你一起总是能睡得很好，但是……但是我就是怕我睡得太沉了……”</p><p>不等姐姐说完，Anna就一把把她拽上了床。Anna猜到了姐姐没说完的那半句话，肯定是怕睡死过去不小心伤到自己这个已经痊愈了的所谓“伤员”。</p><p>“都跟你说了，我已经完全好了，你居然不信，怕什么？你前两个月在北地不还是天不怕地不怕吗？”趁这个机会倒是可以新仇旧恨一起报了——虽然Elsa是第五灵，但Anna至今仍然对Elsa几个月前企图跟大地巨人单挑等等的一系列劣迹耿耿于怀。一边说，一边把Elsa塞进被子。</p><p>“Anna，咱们今天不是还要出门，时间差不多了，我去洗漱……”Anna自打做了女王真的不一样了，想要抗议的Elsa对上Anna凌厉的眼神，气势又软下去了，任由妹妹把自己裹严实。</p><p>“你在地板上能睡好吗？别说话，再睡一觉！”带着不可违抗的语气。</p><p>打点好了姐姐，Anna自己也躺了下来，伸手揽着Elsa。两个人头靠着头，沉沉地睡了过去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa一觉醒来，天已经大亮了。</p><p>感觉胸口有点闷，低头一看，Anna平常一睡着就习惯举过头顶的手这次居然分了一只放在自己肚子上，而且像是害怕自己跑掉一样，一条腿也压在自己身上了，怪不得刚刚Elsa会做噩梦，梦到被一整棵树压在下面。</p><p>看Anna根本没有要醒过来的意思，Elsa思来想去，觉得还是不要叫醒妹妹比较好，作为过来人，女王这个工作多辛苦自己是知道的，Anna平时又那么爱睡，好不容易有个休息日能多睡会儿，吵醒她干嘛呢，再说只是呼吸困难而已嘛，也不是什么大问题。Elsa看不到时钟，瞥了一眼窗外，估计了一下时间，应该已经很晚了，城外肯定是去不成了，大概能起来吃午饭就很不错了。</p><p>虽然睡不着又起不来，但只是让Elsa保持一个姿势平躺着望天花板倒也还好，哪怕盯得有些眼睛发酸，Elsa觉得自己还是能坚持得住的，但妹妹那睡觉的时候也不会老老实实的手脚……她睡着之后蹬蹬腿打打拳之类的太常见了。虽然睡在一起经常被打，但往常没被Anna摁得这么死过，所以就算被打了，也不是什么大问题，但是这次……她只希望Anna能做点好梦。</p><p>可能是祈祷起了作用，Anna确实没打拳踢腿，但时不时挠挠自己腰侧的手指比让Elsa直接挨一通拳脚更折磨人，Elsa觉得她可能梦到了Sven。把自己当做驯鹿挠个一两下其实也没什么，但是Anna坚持不懈的挠，是真的很痒啊，憋到冷汗都下来了的Elsa终于没忍住，整个人猛地一个激灵，然后心里想着坏了坏了吵醒她了，扭过头瞪大了眼睛紧张地看妹妹。</p><p>这一下确实把Anna弄醒了，只是Anna似乎并没有不开心，反倒是揉了揉眼睛发现自己在看她之后，咧开嘴笑了起来:“Elsa，圣诞节快乐~”然后给了Elsa一个拥抱，然后抱着Elsa伸了个懒腰。</p><p>终于从妹妹的压迫下解脱出来，Elsa先深吸了一口气，想把刚刚没能吸进来的氧气补一补，然后一边揉着被Anna压在身下已经没知觉了的手，一边忍不住回味起刚才妹妹那个笑脸和拥抱，没由来的也跟着笑起来:“圣诞节快乐，Anna~”</p><p>这傻乐一直持续到两个人吃过午餐，Elsa也说不清楚为什么这么开心。</p><p>已经这么晚了，下午两个人决定就不出去了，但是Anna又不想浪费Elsa为了今天的计划精心准备的那一车东西，干脆牵了一匹马，把一车东西从城堡前院拉到城堡的后院，后院也是室外嘛，也能玩点在屋子里玩不了的，比如野炊。</p><p>Anna刚跳上马车准备找火炉和木柴，就听见姐姐的声音:“你要干嘛？下来！坐好！医生说你刚好不能劳累过度！”</p><p>Anna撇撇嘴，谁知道一觉醒来Elsa还记着Anna已经好了那么多天的腰伤，没办法，只能看着Elsa紧张兮兮地把椅子搬来铺好坐垫和靠垫然后把自己按在椅子上，盖上毯子，Anna无奈地交出了手里的柴火。</p><p>接过妹妹手里的柴，Elsa用火石点着了火，拿起锅刚想放到炉子上，又觉得不对，下面应该怎么做呢？对了，菜谱呢！</p><p>Elsa昨晚特地去图书馆精心选了个菜谱抄了下来，但是放在哪里了呢？明明记得好像是放在了这个角落的一个袋子里，可是现在连袋子都找不到了，东西乱丢可不是自己的风格啊，妹妹还等着呢，急得Elsa额头上渗出了汗。啊，有了，找到了，Elsa抹了抹额头。大概是刚刚Anna想帮自己的时候在车上找东西给翻乱了。</p><p>其实Elsa没怎么做过菜，八岁以前倒是跟着一起做过些相关的东西，但是那之后就一直没什么机会了。而且这次还是做给妹妹吃，难免有点紧张，光是土豆削皮切块就用了半个小时，处理到后面土豆都开始发黑了，Elsa切掉发黑的地方，结果新露出来的也慢慢在变黑，Elsa就开始懊恼地不停切切削削，要不是Anna阻止Elsa继续下去，今天就没有土豆可以吃了。</p><p>Anna倒是不着急，托着下巴饶有兴致地看Elsa仔仔细细地处理每一个土豆，然后开始处理胡萝卜，又是半个小时，中间Anna给面前的小火炉添了几次柴。这时间如果单纯用来等待食物，确实很漫长，不过对于Anna来说，有Elsa可以看的话，Anna真的是怎么都不会烦也不会腻，不管Elsa在做什么无聊的小事，再让她多看几小时，甚至几个月、几年都没问题。而且Elsa是在为自己做菜呢，想到这个，Anna不知道该庆幸自己是Anna还是该庆幸自己的姐姐是Elsa，总之，Anna觉得幸福的有点不真实。</p><p>汤终于做好了，Elsa为Anna盛了一碗，让她先喝了暖暖胃和身体，自己又去跟锅里的肉饼搏斗。</p><p>琢磨着在肉饼翻面之前还有些时间，不需要一直盯着，Elsa偷偷瞄向Anna，想看她对自己做的汤满不满意，谁知道Anna也在看自己，两个人的目光就这么撞上了，只不过不同的是Anna坦荡地看，自己是偷偷地看。</p><p>Anna先笑了，Elsa觉得脸有些热，然后跟着也抿着嘴笑了。</p><p>“……味道怎么样？”Elsa为了解释偷看妹妹的行为，有点慌慌忙忙地问道。</p><p>Anna闭上眼睛，舔舔嘴唇，仿佛一个美食家在回味刚刚咽下去的食物:“嗯~是我喝过味道最棒的汤~”</p><p>Elsa又被妹妹逗笑了。Elsa敢说，要是别人对着自己做同样的事，自己是绝对不会笑这么开心的，搞不好还会觉得心烦。</p><p>说说笑笑的两个人谁也没发现Kai已经默默站在旁边很久了，直到他轻咳了一声。</p><p>“陛下……”Kai有点担忧地看向火炉上的锅，但语气仍旧稳重优雅。</p><p>两人顺着Kai的眼神看过去，才发现锅里已经不能称之为食物的食物已经开始冒黑烟了。</p><p>Anna跳起来一把扯掉身上的毯子就要去抢救现场，但她反应再快也根本没有姐姐动作快，一声脆响，一个新的冰雕作品诞生了。</p><p>“……Elsa……”Anna手里的毯子还没放下。</p><p>“呃……哈哈……”Elsa干笑了两声，看着被冻成了一坨的炉子、锅还有焦黑的肉饼。</p><p>“唉……”这就算解冻了也不能吃了吧，自己又把事情搞砸了。</p><p>听到姐姐又叹气了，生怕她又跟自己过不去，吓得Anna赶紧把手里的毯子扔在椅子上:“我们一起再弄一次吧！”然后一边假装清点还能用的食材，一边偷瞄姐姐的反应。看姐姐终于放下了抱着手肘的双手，上前一起忙活起来，Anna松了口气，结果抬眼就又撞上了姐姐看着她的眼神，两人同时一愣，一起大笑起来。</p><p>看着默契的两个人打打闹闹说说笑笑，Kai觉得她们应该不需要别人帮忙，默默地退开了。</p><p>这还真的是有史以来两个人单独过的第一个圣诞节，看着笑的眼睛都没了的Anna，Elsa觉得很满足。</p><p>Anna也很开心，不过Olaf要是也在就更好了。</p><p>他们什么时候才能回来啊，好几天没见他们了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>新年之前的这几天都是假期，Elsa很享受这种日子，不需要头疼找工作来让自己显得非常“有用”，还可以和没有政务缠身的妹妹花大把时间呆在一起。</p><p>不过她还是琢磨着给Anna弄个礼物回来，虽然Anna一直说一起野炊就是很棒的礼物了，但是Elsa总觉得太敷衍，思来想去，觉得妹妹应该比较喜欢新奇的东西，于是Elsa在圣诞节过后第二天的清晨，趁Anna一时睡得忘我，没有用她的魔爪摁住自己，偷偷翻身起了床，还卷了一床毯子放在自己该在的位置，假装自己还在那里睡，确保万无一失之后，摸着黑偷偷驾了辆马车溜出了城堡。Elsa还是很在意惊喜这件事的，无论是提前暴露了意图还是没到时间就暴露了礼物，都会让Elsa觉得很难受，在这一点上姐妹俩还是很像的。所以谁也不知道Elsa打算去Oaken的店，更没人知道她计划拖一个桑拿房回来。Anna确实没怎么蒸过桑拿，至于Elsa就更别提了，她不怕冷，但是有些怕热。</p><p>当然，选这个礼物除了足够新鲜有趣，还有一个原因，那就是Elsa不知从哪里听说经常蒸桑拿对健康有好处，一想到妹妹之前一不小心就伤到腰的状况，Elsa就放不下心，万一哪天这边实在是没工作可做了要回北地，没人照顾她的话怎么办。</p><p>早上是城堡里的大家最忙的时候，Elsa也没打算让别人帮忙，自己动手把载着桑拿房的马车卸在了院子里。Elsa想，到时候就把它安置在女王的卧室吧，这样Anna用起来也比较方便，等Anna睡醒了就喊人来搬，先把马牵回去。</p><p>推开马厩的门，Elsa差点撞上一个牵着马大步往外走的人，那人穿着件斗篷，低着头也不看路。</p><p>虽然帽子遮了大半张脸，但是Elsa一眼就认出来人是谁。</p><p>“Anna？你要去哪？”</p><p>那人抬起头来，斗篷下的头发炸的像头小狮子，看样子是匆匆忙忙从床上跳下来，只是换了个衣服，连头都没来得及好好梳就跑来了。Anna眼睛里还有些亮晶晶的，抿着嘴唇，看清讲话的人是谁之后，眼神从坚决一秒变委屈，还瘪起了嘴。</p><p>看着Anna委委屈屈的样子，Elsa忍不住想逗逗她，这孩子多半她是以为自己又一句话都没留就跑掉了，想到这又有点不忍心，毕竟妹妹这么害怕自己会突然甩掉她跑走，归根结底都是自己的错，留了几次案底的人还有什么信誉可言呢。Elsa赶紧收起想逗她的恶趣味:“给你买了礼物哦！要不要来看？”</p><p>Elsa拉着眼睛里打转的眼泪还没干的Anna刚到院子里，没来得及掀开礼物的盖布，去北地送礼物的一行人就回来了。</p><p>“我回来了！Elsa！Anna！你们都在这啊？看我带什么回来了！”Olaf摇摇晃晃走过来，头上多了个北地人的帽子，把披在身上的北地人披肩扯了下来，开心地拿在手里冲姐妹俩晃着。</p><p>“Anna！”跟着Olaf走进城堡院子的男人喊着Anna的名字，张开了手臂快步走来，听得出来他有多激动，恋人之间小别重逢嘛，也很正常。</p><p>Anna本想走几步迎他一下，结果第一步还没踏出，就因为一直拉着她的Elsa松手松得太突然，整个人不由顿了一下，Anna回头看Elsa的时候，Elsa已经开开心心地牵着Olaf一起去看Sven拉的车上的北地特产了。</p><p>是自己太过敏感了吗？</p><p>一愣的功夫，眼前高大的男人已经一把把自己揽进了他怀里，带着一股尘土味儿。</p><p>“Kristoff，你们从北地带了什么回来？”Anna本来应该渴望来自分别了几天的恋人的拥抱，但现在Anna并不是很想要这个拥抱，找了个话题推开男人，向姐姐靠过去。</p><p>听着Olaf兴奋地讲着他们去北地的故事，Elsa瞥了一眼被Kristoff的手臂揽在腰间的Anna，没提礼物的事——现在不是时候，所有的事都应该给这对相爱的人让路。</p><p>本来应该开开心心地迎接他们回家，但是Elsa总觉得有些不痛快，又觉得找不到合理的理由，所以自己应该开心，但要打心底里高兴又真的做不到，就这样来回拉扯纠结着。</p><p>发觉姐姐的心不在焉，Anna快速搜寻着可能让姐姐分心的理由，好像突然想起了什么:“对了，Elsa！你给我的礼物呢！我还没来得及看呢！”</p><p>“哦，其实也没什么，只是个桑拿房，过会儿我让Kai带几个人帮忙搬到你卧室去。”一句话带过。</p><p>Elsa的反应绝对有蹊跷，明明之前她也那么兴奋的，怎么突然这么冷淡？发生了什么？她难道又打算隐瞒什么事了吗？Anna也心事重重地没有再说话了，好在有Olaf不停地在说，把这有些微妙的氛围冲淡了。</p><p>几个人久违地坐在一起吃过早餐之后，Kristoff就去马厩照顾Sven了，Elsa、Anna和Olaf去了图书馆。在Elsa去北地之前，两个人就经常这么在图书馆里一人抱一本书，哪怕一整天不说什么话也觉得挺快活，但是这次不太一样，两个人心里都有点沉甸甸的。房间里除了翻书页的声音和Olaf偶尔因为看到让他惊奇的故事和词句发出的感叹，没有其他声音。</p><p>Elsa抬眼瞥向Anna身边的矮桌，上面还放着Kristoff送她的礼物——一个暗海沙滩上捡来的石头，还是个心形，黑乎乎的一颗心。</p><p>真是没有品味，尽用些自己瞧不上的主意，要是自己去捡块石头回来送Anna，肯定是要去暗海海底找，要不就去北山山顶掘雪三尺……不过这个想法没持续多久，Elsa又开始自责起来，作为第五灵、前女王、Anna的姐姐，自己不应该对这个男人求全责备，他只是一个山里人，送东西送的朴实一点也是很正常的，只要他是真心实意的，而且Anna还那么喜欢他……Anna到底喜欢他什么呢……Elsa瞟了Anna一眼，轻轻叹了口气。</p><p>听到自己的叹气声，Elsa又一惊，生怕Anna听到又担心，马上翻了一页书，又轻咳一声来掩盖刚才的疏忽。</p><p>Anna呢，虽然没抬眼，但其实什么都听见了。她也根本没在看书，一直琢磨着Elsa又有了什么心事，在自己三番五次要求姐姐不要对自己有所隐瞒之后，她还总是不肯坦然说出心事，这让Anna觉得有些挫败。但是刚刚Elsa叹气了，这证明这件不肯说出来的事一定很棘手，那么……现在Elsa一定很需要她！</p><p>作为女王要有担当！要像Elsa一样！Anna心里给自己又鼓了鼓气，合上了眼前这本看起来应该很精彩却让Anna不知所云的探险小说，起身往Elsa那边走了过去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>听见越来越近的脚步声，坐在窗边的Elsa有点惊慌地抬起头，心里想着是不是刚刚偷瞄Anna被发现了，就见Anna已经大步走到了面前，单膝跪了下来，把手覆在了还放在书页上的自己的双手之上，抬起头，对上自己的眼。</p><p>Anna……想要干嘛？Elsa心脏突然跳的厉害，红晕悄悄爬上了她的耳朵，为了不让Anna发现自己手在抖，用力按住那张可怜的纸，反而让手更抖了。</p><p>“Elsa，你是不是又有什么心事了？”Anna动作虽然很有气势，但说出口的话仍旧小心翼翼的，就像是害怕自己会触动什么未知的机关一样。吸了口气，继续道:“在担心北地那边吗？”她当然不希望Elsa心里装的事是有关北地的，其实她希望姐姐完全忘记那里才好，最好永远不要回去了，但她还是要问，既然已经下了决心要让Elsa对自己毫无保留，就一定得做好接受她一切想法的准备，无论如何都要支持她。</p><p>Elsa心里默默叹了口气，所以自己刚刚在乱想什么呢？稍微思考一下就不该有这么蠢的反应，好在长发遮住了发热的耳朵，Anna似乎也没发现自己已经用力到青筋暴跳了的手在抖，不然要怎么解释才好啊。更要命的是，又让Anna担心自己有事瞒着她了，自己这个姐姐做真的是差劲。</p><p>“……只是在担心些有的没的的事。”不想骗妹妹，就含糊点一句话带过吧，适当的隐瞒不算骗，Elsa自我安慰着。更何况这种无法言喻的心情到底是怎么回事，自己也不能解释的很清楚，要怎么说给Anna听。不过她到底是真的解释不清，还是不想解释，她自己也不知道，想不明白，心里从来没这么乱过。</p><p>回握住了妹妹的手:“不用担心，没什么，不过再过两天我确实得回一趟北地。”还没完全平稳下来的心跳让Elsa觉得，一定得回去冷静冷静，得好好想一想怎么处理这件事。</p><p>果然是要回去了，Anna有点委屈。可她非要回去的原因是什么呢？Anna知道她在那边基本没有什么事情可做，而且她也不相信Elsa要回去是因为不想留在阿伦黛尔了，也许这个别扭的姐姐只是找不到理由留下来才提出来要回去，可是节都过完了，还能找什么理由能把Elsa留下呢。两人心里飞快地盘算着不同的事，但是谁都没有开口打破沉默，这倒也算是某种默契。</p><p>一直在一边围观的Olaf，目光越过Elsa用魔法给他做的眼镜看着表情精彩又什么都不说的姐妹俩，合上手里的诗集，摘下了这副他最喜欢的眼镜，跳下了椅子，往两人那里走过去。</p><p>“如果要解决的问题太复杂，不如先把它放下，做点别的。”Olaf用树枝做成的手握住了Elsa和Anna牵在一起的手，如果那个能称之为握的话，建议道:“你们去蒸个桑拿吧！可以让人感觉焕然一新，上次我试过~”</p><p>没等姐妹俩回答，Olaf就把两个人推出了图书馆的大门，然后把她俩关在了门外。图书馆的大门在身后关紧的那一刻，站在走廊里的姐妹俩才反应过来，她们刚刚被Olaf赶出来了。Anna看着一脸诧异的姐姐，忍不住大笑起来，Elsa也跟着笑出了声。</p><p>Olaf在门里听着两个人的笑声，耸了耸肩:“两个人之间的事最好还是两个人单独解决。”摇摇晃晃回到了自己的位子上，重新戴上眼镜翻开了诗集。</p><p>虽然Elsa觉得她们应该晚上、在睡前去享受，但Anna坚持要听从Olaf的建议，现在就来个家庭桑拿，顺便体验一下姐姐送的礼物。因为以往的经验告诉Anna，Olaf提的建议通常都会歪打正着。</p><p>桑拿房已经放在卧室的小浴室里了，回卧室的路上，Anna拉着Elsa的手就没松开过，就像是怕Elsa中途反悔跑掉一样。一进卧室，Anna就开始脱衣服，吓得Elsa连忙关门上锁。等Elsa锁好房门回过头来，Anna已经脱完了，Elsa突然觉得脸上一热，好在妹妹刚好低着头没看见自己的神情。</p><p>“你先……你先去，在外面会冷……”把妹妹整个人转过去推向浴室。</p><p>“嗯，那我等你，你快点啊！”Anna回头应着。</p><p>其实刚才Anna也有点后怕，因为着急进桑拿房所以脱得确实太快了一点，要是Kai在搬来桑拿房之后没有顺手把火点了，现在的自己恐怕就要感冒了，她可不想再看Elsa坐在自己床边唉声叹气的样子，而且姐姐执行医嘱又严格到过分，Anna至今一想起被姐姐要求卧床休息的那几天就害怕，她已经能预见到如果她着凉感冒，Elsa一定会把自己裹成球，再为她制造一个新的心理阴影。</p><p>Anna一边等Elsa，一边从里面欣赏姐姐送的新年礼物，只是Anna把桑拿房里面的装饰和配备来来回回看了三四遍，Elsa还没来，正打算起身出去喊Elsa的时候，Elsa终于进来了。和完全赤裸的自己不一样，Elsa还裹了一条浴巾，进来之后，回手轻轻的关上了门。Anna又不由得暗自佩服起姐姐来，不愧是阿伦黛尔前女王、自然之灵之首、冰雪魔法的掌控者、天生的领袖，自己几乎无所不能、品味超绝的姐姐，她连蒸桑拿都要这么优雅吗？Anna一边想着，一边有点脸红地把自己大大咧咧仰躺着的坐姿收敛了一些，朝旁边让了让，给Elsa空出位置。</p><p>Elsa在推门进来看到Anna的坐姿的时候就已经有点脑袋嗡嗡响了，故作冷静地转身关门，结果不小心冻住了门锁。完了，这下打不开门了。现在这么不冷静，要马上解冻可能有点难，好在Anna好像没发现，等会儿自己冷静下来自然就能神不知鬼不觉地解开了吧，深吸一口气，心里不停默默念着这没什么，这没什么，小时候也不是没有一起洗过澡，有什么可害羞的，这没什么，这没什么，这没什么……然后转过身，貌似平静地坐到了Anna身边，双手规规矩矩地交叠着放在腿上，压住浴巾的边缘，闭着眼睛继续试着冷静。</p><p>Elsa确实不太喜欢这样的环境，太热了，连吸进去的空气都是热的，不过这样的温度有一个好处，就是不用害怕脸红被妹妹发现了，在这里脸不红的人才有问题。小时候真是好啊，可以开开心心地和妹妹腻在一起干所有的事，哪像现在。</p><p>虽然思绪在乱飘，但好像真的慢慢冷静下来了，Elsa偷偷睁眼瞟了一眼门把，看起来应该是解冻了，缓缓舒了口气。</p><p>精神放松之后，眼睛不由自主地瞥向妹妹——</p><p>一惊，咔的一声，把自己的手和毛巾一起冻在座位上了。</p><p>原来……原来Anna一直在看着自己……</p><p>Elsa恨不得找个地方藏起来，可动也动不了，要是她强行把自己扯离这块冰，毛巾一定会被留在座位上，这下要怎么办啊……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“抱歉抱歉！吓到你了？”不知是不是因为房间里温度太高，加上手忙脚乱想帮姐姐脱困，Anna的脸瞬间涨得通红。</p><p>“不不不，没事，我自己来就……”</p><p>Elsa的嘴皮子怎么能比得上Anna的动作快呢？</p><p>Elsa还在想办法呢，就突然被妹妹赤条条地拽出来了，一时愣在原地。看起来Anna的身体真的已经好了。</p><p>浴巾因为冻住了，在刚刚Elsa坐过的位子上依旧挺立。</p><p>Anna真的是太久没和姐姐一起洗澡了，Elsa这样出现在自己面前居然让她有种陌生感，Anna的眼睛一时不知道该往哪里放，只好盯着Elsa的眼睛让它们不要去看其他的地方，虽然很努力了，但也总控制不住它乱瞄。</p><p>抬眼看到Anna一动不动望着自己的眼睛——她怎么还在看自己？她眼神怎么飘走了？？她在看哪里？？？Elsa手足无措地站着，觉得喉头有些干。</p><p>谁都没讲话，虽然火烧的依然很旺，但屋子里的气温骤降了几度。</p><p>Elsa能感觉到自己头顶正在蒸腾的水汽。</p><p>一滴汗水从Anna的鬓角滑到了下巴。</p><p>“我……”两个人同时开口，用了同样的开场白，“你先说！”再次同时出口。</p><p>接着又是一段沉默。</p><p>“我是说……我……我先去泡一下，你等下蒸好了就来……”说完Anna同手同脚地开门走了出去。</p><p>Elsa双手捂着脸把额头抵在了桑拿房木质的墙壁上，墙上立刻结了冰花，吓得Elsa马上站直了不敢再靠着任何地方，虽然她恨不得把门冻住谁都别再看到她，但她不能这么做，到时候Anna一定会用斧头劈了门冲进来救自己的，礼物坏了事小，又被看光一次可不得了……早知道把Anna也一起锁在屋子里就好了，但是好像……那是更糟糕的选择，看光了不说，还要被来来回回看很多遍。脑子里混乱的要命，虽然极力克制了，但屋子里温度又降了几度，现在自己整个人都在发热，完全冷静不下来，即使用魔法变了个冰块出来抱着也丝毫没有降温效果，不然把自己整个冻起来算了，Elsa自暴自弃地想。</p><p>Anna也并不好过，说是去泡澡，泡也没敢泡，红着脸跑去随意冲了一下就逃出了浴室。不知道自己怎么穿上的衣服，只觉得好像刚刚绕着整个阿伦黛尔跑了十圈，感觉特别虚脱，想着上床休息一下，结果刚躺下才发现自己穿的是礼服。真是的，也不知道刚才换衣服的时候在想些什么，今天又没有什么庆祝什么典礼需要出席，穿这身礼服干嘛，赶紧去换个常服，不然等下又要被Elsa嘲笑了……Elsa……现在一想到这个名字，Anna脑海里就是刚刚的场景……白白的……不行不能想了……可是……</p><p>脑子里虽然没停下，身体也在执行着之前的决定，没想下床的时候被裙摆绊了个踉跄，脚没落地，手先落了地，咣当一声滚在了地上。好在没摔得太疼，爬起来就赶紧去了换衣间。</p><p>换了衣服回来的Anna刚想开自己卧室的门，突然脑子里又闪过刚刚的画面……她最终还是决定先不回去了，出去做点别的分散一下注意力比较好，要是一开门刚好碰到从浴室出来没穿好衣服的Elsa该怎么办呢？</p><p>等Anna把城堡里的地下室仓库院子阁楼房顶都转了一遍，好不容易让自己平静了一些，也差不多该吃午餐了，先去厨房看看今天中午吃什么吧。</p><p>刚进厨房门就见Olina正推了一个推车往外走，上面是装着食物的盘子。</p><p>“这是给谁送到房间里吃的吗？”Anna好奇。</p><p>“是的，是Elsa殿下要求送到房间的。”</p><p>“她不来餐厅了吗？”</p><p>“对，刚刚Kai去请她来的时候，她说她有些不舒服。”</p><p>“不舒服？她上午的时候还……”上午……还好吗？不对，她上午的时候还因为自己冒失的行为而让魔法失了控，对姐姐的担心终于把脑子里挥之不去的乱七八糟的画面都压了下去，Anna的大脑终于又能艰难地正常运转了，魔法失控对Elsa来说可不是什么小问题。Elsa有麻烦的时候怎么可以退缩，更何况这次的问题还是由自己造成的，那一定要由自己来解决。</p><p>“我去送吧，顺便帮我把我的那份午餐也放上，我去陪她吃。”</p><p>Anna推着一车食物到了自己卧室的门口，抬手准备推门，突然又觉得这样太鲁莽，不合适，还是先敲门比较好。礼貌地敲了门，直到听到门里的那一声“请进”，Anna稍稍松了口气，看起来Elsa这次魔法失控的问题不大，但她是哪里不舒服呢？</p><p>想看看Elsa到底怎么了，Anna迫不及待地推开门，就见Elsa早已经从浴室出来，端庄优雅地坐在了梳妆台前，身上穿的是从没见过的一套淡蓝色的裙子，和平常Elsa身上的不太一样，这件裙子的样式和花纹都非常简单。</p><p>看到来的人是Anna，Elsa有一点惊讶。Anna觉得，如果世界上有完美的人，那一定是她的姐姐，Elsa就连吃惊的样子都那么稳重成熟，哪里是一般人能做得到的，至少自己做不到……不过，她不舒服为什么不上床去躺着？</p><p>Anna有点生气:“为什么坐在这里不去床上？”</p><p>Elsa看到Anna气势汹汹地朝自己走过来，似乎想说什么，但张了几次嘴，只说了一个字:“没……”</p><p>“什么没？”</p><p>“不……我想我就只是蒸得太久了……”</p><p>“那也不应该就坐在这里啊！”</p><p>虽然语气不善，但Anna的动作还是很轻柔，她上前想搀着Elsa起身，结果发现Elsa四肢抖得厉害，根本扶不起来。Anna迅速改变了策略，直接一手抄起Elsa腿弯，另一手扶住Elsa的后背，把Elsa整个人打横抱了起来。</p><p>Anna觉得自己最近确实疏于锻炼了，才刚刚抱起来，就觉得自己腿有点发抖，可能是饿了吧，不过就只是这从梳妆台到床的几步路，Anna都走得格外艰辛，随时都有可能把Elsa扔在地上。可是Anna怎么能允许自己在照顾姐姐的时候掉链子呢？咬着牙终于到了可以松手的安全范围，虽然这个距离和高度直接把Elsa丢在床上她也不会受伤，但Anna还是坚持要轻轻把Elsa放下。</p><p>如果没有后来的事，Anna会把姐姐照顾的很棒——Anna在把Elsa放下的那一刹那，一股钻心的疼沿着背脊扩散开来——完了，腰伤复发了。</p><p>Anna一只手还压在Elsa的身下，因为腰伤，手臂用不上力，扯不出来。Elsa也不敢推Anna，毕竟要是这么一推，Anna伤的更重了怎么办？何况现在Elsa也没力气推她，现在手还在抖呢。所以Anna只能整个人欲哭无泪的趴在Elsa的身上，两个人保持着这个诡异的十字交叉的造型。</p><p>没有把Elsa丢在地上是现在Anna唯一可以庆幸的事了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>短短的一个午餐时间，似乎有一个世纪那么久，敲门声终于响起，在Anna迫不及待地压抑住喜极而泣的心情回应敲门声之前，站在门口的Gerda还对门内的惨状一无所知，她以为自己只是过来收拾装过食物的盘子而已。</p><p>总之，床上的这对惨兮兮又动不了的姐妹终于得救了。</p><p>Anna特别庆幸自己没有Elsa那样的锁门强迫症。</p><p>医生来过了之后，Gerda安排的女仆照顾着行动不便的姐妹俩吃了午餐就离开了，只留下房间里的两个人，被一趴一躺放在床上。</p><p>平躺着的Elsa原本只是因为蒸太久而有些虚脱，按理来说吃过东西之后，躺着休息一下就会好，但是一想到今天一直让自己脸红的那个人就趴在自己身边，Elsa就完全没办法好好休息，超高速运转的大脑仍然让她觉得有点头昏。</p><p>其实在刚被Anna抱起来的时候，Elsa上午在桑拿房里花了好长时间才压下去的害羞情绪就已经又被勾起来了，一直到现在都没办法再次冷静下来。</p><p>Elsa现在只觉得特别后悔，为了不再被妹妹看光，她特意在桑拿房呆了很久，被高温和害羞烤得已经快熟了的大脑才突然想起来自己可以用魔法做衣服，于是Elsa连桑拿房都没敢出去，临时做了套衣服就出来了，结果举着颤巍巍的手给自己临时做的这套连花纹都几乎没有的衣服，居然还要那么执着地设计成露背的款式，Elsa觉得自己脑子一定是哪里出了问题，到底为什么要自己坑自己呢？</p><p>因为后来Anna为了顺利抱起Elsa不会打滑，顺理成章地把Elsa披在身后的长发撩了起来，所以Anna的手就那么完完全全又自自然然地贴在了自己的背上，然后那只手的温度就成功的让Elsa的大脑沸腾了……虽然后面发生了一系列的事故，但那只手残留的触觉依旧让Elsa的脑子非常混乱。</p><p>如果前女王有力气翻身，她现在一定已经把头埋在枕头下面了，她要把红晕一直褪不去的脸藏起来。</p><p>房间里安静得很诡异。Elsa不讲话是常态，而今天Anna居然也没什么要说的。</p><p>正在一边趴着的Anna除了腰痛，一只手到现在都还有点针扎似的麻——它被压在两个人的身下太久了。</p><p>世界上没有什么事会比原本信誓旦旦说要照顾Elsa，结果因为逞强直接整个人砸在了姐姐身上这件事更让Anna感到挫败了。刚才在Gerda来之前，自己还努力折腾了很久，想着至少要自己爬起来，结果，就是没有结果，根本起不来，还痛的要死。</p><p>现在她也不知道该跟Elsa说点什么，脑袋里除了懊恼没有其他东西，干脆闭着眼睛装睡吧，没多久，居然就真的睡着了。</p><p>Anna不甚均匀的呼噜声似乎对Elsa有特别的催眠功效，就这么听着，就感觉一直让自己焦虑无比的事情似乎慢慢离自己越来越远了，最后也睡了过去。</p><p>就这样的平静维持了一下午，直到女仆来送晚餐两个人才醒过来，Elsa没想到自己也有在大白天也能睡这么沉的时候。没多久，敲门声再次响起，这一回来的是Olaf、Kristoff和Sven，听说姐妹俩中午的事迹，他们三个特地在晚餐时间跑来探望。</p><p>看着Kristoff似乎特别习惯就这样平平常常地走进这间卧室，Elsa觉得不太舒服，有些尴尬地从床上站了起来。但这间卧室的现任主人脸上并没有什么异样，Elsa更不舒服了。</p><p>而既然未婚夫来了，那么非常自然地，照顾Anna吃饭的重任就交给他了，女仆欣然让出了位置。</p><p>“Elsa，汤要都被你弄洒了，手这么抖，你肯定还没完全恢复，让我来帮你吧！”</p><p>Olaf的话让Elsa突然回神，赶紧收回了目光才发现自己捏着勺子的指关节已经用力到发白了。婉言谢绝了Olaf，虽然心里像堵了块大石头，但还是转过头来专心地盯着自己的食物。</p><p>他不过就是照顾Anna吃饭而已，只是把大块食物切成小块喂进Anna的嘴里而已，只是把汤轻轻地一勺一勺送到Anna嘴边而已，只是帮Anna擦擦沾在下巴上的食物而已，只是和Anna说说笑笑而已……只是这样而已……</p><p>从下午两个人被救起来之后，Anna好像一直没有跟自己讲话。</p><p>Elsa觉得一口气哽在了喉头，虽然Olaf一直在喋喋不休地跟自己讲着他今天下午在图书馆的收获——又是什么什么主义之类的哲学书，现在的Elsa当然没心情听，只是礼貌性的笑着作为回应，然后继续专心对付盘子里的食物，只是如此专心地做一件事还没什么进度，这不太像一贯的自己了。不，不止是吃饭这件事，今天做的每一件事都不像平常的自己。</p><p>而且这种以前从没有过的不痛快的心情今天已经出现两次了，Elsa隐约觉得心里有些自己不敢想的事情正在慢慢变清晰。</p><p>最终那盘东西也没能吃完，Elsa实在是没胃口。推脱说有些累了，Anna也需要休息，终于送走了这三个吵吵闹闹的家伙。重新坐回到床上，Elsa觉得只有两个人的卧室勉强能让自己稍稍的安心一点，虽然隐约觉得这样的安心很脆弱。像这样把Kristoff赶走，不知道Anna会不会不开心，就算赶走他，他们两个人仍然是……未婚夫妇的关系，这样的关系通常要比姐妹之间更亲密。</p><p>身边人的呼噜声再次扰乱了Elsa的思绪，Anna也许今天真的是太累了，别看刚才还玩闹的那么开心，房间刚安静下来不久她就又睡着了。Elsa叹了口气，看着把头歪向自己这一边、但仍旧不得不趴着的妹妹，无奈地笑了，还真是说睡就睡，做了女王也没变，不过这也挺好的。</p><p>“晚安，Anna。”轻轻伸手摸了摸Anna的头发，俯下身子想去吻Anna的额头，就像妈妈经常做的那样，给她一个晚安吻。可刚靠近Anna，Anna就毫无征兆地抬了一下脸，妹妹睡觉不老实这件事Elsa是知道的，可是见Anna微微张着的嘴唇突然离自己近了一点点，Elsa还是瞬间整个人僵在了原地，只觉得浑身的血液都在往脑袋里涌，犹豫了半天，原本应该落在额头上的吻到最后也没能吻下去，泄气似的躺回自己的位置。</p><p>又在胡思乱想了，我可是她姐姐啊。Elsa揉了揉眉心，还是去阳台吹吹风吧。</p><p>轻轻地挪动身体，准备溜下床，可还没完全坐起来，就觉得自己的衣服似乎要挂不住了似的往下坠，Elsa手忙脚乱地拉住前襟，转头去看才发现自己的裙摆不知道什么时候被Anna牢牢抓在了手里，Elsa无奈地伸手捂住了脸，然后扯了扯差点就要被整件从领口拽下来的衣服，勉强整理的得体了之后，躺了回去——除了露背，这个露肩的设计，就是自己坑自己的又一力作了。</p><p>Elsa觉得委屈又欲哭无泪，痛定思痛:下次再也不做这样的设计了，再喜欢也不做了。</p><p>好想回北地，没有巧克力和大床也没关系……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna的腰伤好了之后，假期也差不多结束了，Anna又因为国事忙碌了起来。而憋屈了好几天，只敢在Anna入睡之后才悄悄遛进卧室的Elsa也终于有理由光明正大地把回北地的事提上日程。</p><p>打算出门视察新年过后刚刚恢复工作不久的码头，Anna路过庭院的时候无意中看到了正停放在那里的马车，那是Elsa准备带走的马车，车上已经载了各种各样的东西:一大包种子、一堆工具、好多纸张还有笔和墨水。</p><p>满满当当的工作安排让Anna只能在路过的时候匆匆瞥上一眼，然后就一步也没停走出了庭院——称职的女王不该随意推迟工作的进度，这是Anna从姐姐那里学到的。</p><p>但Anna的心思全留在了Elsa的马车旁:这次Elsa打包的行李会不会太多了一点？Elsa这是打算多久不回来呢？这里已经没什么事情可以留得住她了吗？一肚子的问题，Anna想直接去问又不敢问，就怕答案是自己最不想听到的那个。虽然姐姐要做什么她都会支持，但她也有绝对不能接受的事，那就是姐姐把她一个人丢下，这件事从小到大从来没变过。</p><p>Anna觉得有一点恐慌，又一时不知道该怎么处理这种情绪。总之，Anna的胃又开始痛了。</p><p>但是作为女王，工作不能因为这点小问题就不去做了，Anna只能忍着难受在码头上对着来往对她行礼的臣民微笑点头，去做早就写在自己日程表里的事。</p><p>等到一天的工作结束，夜已经深了。</p><p>Anna拖着疲惫的身体回到卧室，发现Elsa居然还没有入睡，她正捧着一本书靠在床头。</p><p>“E……Elsa？怎么还不睡？”</p><p>最近几天不是她忙就是自己忙，就连睡前都很少能见到她，这么多天数过来，跟Elsa私下讲的话不超过十句，而现在醒着的Elsa就在自己面前，Anna居然觉得有些紧张。</p><p>看着刚刚推门进来的Anna，Elsa放下了书坐直了身体。</p><p>“……想跟你聊聊天。”</p><p>天知道Elsa给自己打了多久的气、默念了多少句“我是她姐姐”才敢跟Anna讲出这句话。虽然Elsa觉得自从上次试用过那个礼物以后，自己独自面对Anna是件挺难的事，但如果打算离开很久，作为姐姐，还是有必要跟Anna交代清楚不让她担心的。</p><p>Anna看着Elsa诚挚地望着自己的双眼，这样的姐姐自从上次又伤到腰之后就没再见了，但这样的“重逢”也让Anna高兴不起来，总觉得自己最怕的事要发生了。撇开目光，低头走到了床的另一边，坐在了床沿上。</p><p>“Anna，其实我一直在想，我能为北地人做些什么……”</p><p>“嗯，我知道你有你的职责，你就去做你想做的事，尽你该尽的职责，累了就回来，我一直都会在这。”</p><p>Elsa惊诧地看着打断了自己的Anna，仍旧背对着自己坐在那里。</p><p>“明天就要出发了吧？那你更要早些睡了！我今天也特别累，晚安。”Anna还是不想听到Elsa说那些事，衣服也没换一头栽在了自己的枕头上。</p><p>Elsa知道Anna情绪不对，也隐约知道原因，但是她可以不回北地吗？</p><p>“……晚安。”替Anna拉好被子，躺了下来。</p><p> </p><p>第二天一早天还没亮，Elsa就悄悄出发了，唤了Nokk来拉那整整一车的行李。</p><p>Anna也并没有像往常一样贪睡，Elsa刚出门她就醒了。倒不是Elsa关门的声音把Anna吵醒的，Elsa非常仔细地没发出一点声音，只是Anna有心事，睡着了也都是梦，在醒来的前一刻，她梦见自己被丢在荒无人烟的雪原里，身边没有一个人，没有姐姐也没有朋友，Elsa、Olaf、Kristoff、Sven他们通通都不在，风雪大得掩盖了一切，Anna怎么也找不到回家的路。从有些令人窒息的梦境里惊醒之后，Anna迷迷糊糊地在黑暗里伸手去抓Elsa的手想讨个安慰，结果捞了个空，Anna突然之间就清醒了，被暂时遗忘的事又清晰了——Elsa回北地了。</p><p>披着妈妈的披肩，Anna默默靠在窗边看着Elsa头也不回驾着马车渐远。这次和以往都有所不同，Anna知道Elsa要去哪里，她也知道姐姐要去做什么，她更清楚Elsa在那里不会有任何危险，所以她不能开口留她，也不会轻易去找她，她要给她可以做一切事的自由。</p><p>Nokk的速度确实要快很多，北风裹着冰粒拍在Elsa脸上，让Elsa觉得这些天一直有些运转困难的大脑清醒了一些。</p><p>“谢谢你，Gale，我已经很冷静了，别吹了……”被迎面而来越来越大的风吹到睁不开眼的Elsa只能闭着眼驾车了，虽然Nokk知道北地怎么走，但Elsa还是终于忍无可忍开口制止Gale继续把Nokk的冻成冰的鬃毛往自己脸上吹，但Gale居然还是没停。</p><p>“Gale！别吹了！”声音虽然不大但是不容违抗，Gale才终于停了下来。</p><p>不能回头，一旦回了头，Elsa不知道自己还能不能这么坚定地离开。</p><p>到了北地天仍然没亮，北地人都还没有醒，营地里只有刚熄了没多久的篝火，显得冷冷清清的，这场景倒让昨天晚上都没觉得那么难过的Elsa有一点点怅然，如果Anna在的话……</p><p>又在想了，明明是为了忘掉不该想的事才出来的，看着带来的一车东西，Elsa觉得最好还是先让自己忙碌起来。在北地的工作计划Elsa早在Anna趴在床上的那几天就做好了，为了不至于有太多时间胡思乱想，Elsa把自己的计划安排的满满当当，估计Anna生日之前都难有时间想这些有的没的。至于Anna那边，Elsa根本不担心她还有精力想念自己，不仅是因为女王的工作节奏太紧凑，而且现在她身边有个能照顾她的人，就算她不在Anna身边，Anna也会过的好好的，只要过了这段时间，她们两个就都好了，她们都能独自过好自己的生活。</p><p>可能是刚刚Gale吹的太狠，鼻子有些酸，Elsa吸了一下鼻子，提着灯从车上翻找出一张羊皮纸卷，展开，上面是之前画的设计图。其实作为自然之灵，有没有人来帮忙都一样，那么现在就开始干吧，就先从最要紧的地方开始。</p><p>天终于亮了，陆续从自己营帐里走出来的北地人发现营地旁边多了一条一人多深的沟，纷纷围了过去。</p><p>“这是？”一个北地人疑惑地摸着自己的脑袋低头看这道沟。</p><p>“……有谁又惹怒了自然之灵吗？”另一个北地人凑过来磨蹭着自己的下巴推测。</p><p>“怎么了？”刚挤到前排的Honeymaren顺着大家的目光看去，在沟的尽头有个白色的身影还在那里奋力挖掘着，所以这条沟的长度早就出了营地的范围。</p><p>“Elsa？！”Honeymaren喊了出来。</p><p>Elsa回头望过去，准确地找到了喊自己名字的人，笑道:“早啊，Honeymaren~”</p><p>许久不见，看起来Elsa心情很不错，笑容闪得Honeymaren觉得有些头晕:“你……你在干嘛？”</p><p>“嗯？哦！我要造个下水系统~”</p><p>如果要在北地生活很长时间，走出营地遍地是厕所这件事是Elsa最受不了的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是打开城堡大门之后，没有妹妹陪在身边的第一个周六，Elsa走出自己的帐篷，望着刚跳出地平线的太阳不禁感慨。好在北地的工作都是自己给自己安排的，没有什么周末的说法，一周七天Elsa都可以有事情做，不会有闲情逸致翻来覆去地想自己的那点私事。</p><p>Elsa心满意足地欣赏着昨天傍晚刚刚放在厕所顶上，正闪着光的冰晶装饰，觉得成就感满满。找了块齐胸高的大石头，在上面展开了一张北地地图和工作计划，图上用笔标注的两个圆圈里是两个已经完成了的厕所，安置在北地人常用的两个营地附近，虽然计划要多建几个，但既然已经有两个可以解燃眉之急了，那么剩下的可以以后再说。接下来应该做什么呢？Elsa微微皱着眉头，歪头看着两个可选的计划，不管怎么说，先试一试吧，收了地图和工作计划，Elsa回帐篷取了工具出来。</p><p>“Elsa！”</p><p>“嗯？”条件反射一般地回应了之后突然觉得不太对，好熟悉的声音……Anna？！正专心挖坑的Elsa猛地抬起脸顺着声音看过去，没收住手上的力气，把铁锨里的土扬了一身。</p><p>“你怎么来了？！”</p><p>——那么Anna是怎么来的呢？</p><p>就像Elsa设想的一样，在工作日里，Anna根本没时间思考自己的事情，每天只有工作、吃饭、睡觉，有时候忙起来都不知道自己在哪，好在有Gerda和Kai帮忙。但到了周末没什么工作的时候就有些不好过了，而且这难受从周五晚上，也就是昨晚，就开始了。没了Elsa的周五家庭游戏，Anna也兴趣缺缺，以人数不够没什么意思为由干脆取消了这次的家庭活动，没等Kristoff把喊Kai和Gerda来凑人数的主意说出口，Anna就离开了。</p><p>Anna独自去图书馆随手扯了本书名看起来很精彩的书回房间准备打发时间，回房的时候顺手把房间门反锁了，免得又有人要来打扰。但奇怪的是，原本弄得自己连饭都忘记吃的故事好像已经没办法再吸引自己了，根本静不下心来读书，于是女王陛下放下书，在房间里散起了步，东看看西摸摸，整理整理花瓶里的植物，抬头望望窗外阿伦黛尔的夜景……反倒觉得更焦躁了，最后长舒一口气扑在了床上。明明什么家具也没少，房间里却空空荡荡的，空得让人莫名烦躁。</p><p>那么，如果总觉得焦躁难安，做什么事都提不起兴趣的话，Elsa会怎么办呢？</p><p>自从当了女王之后，每次遇到难题，Anna就会想，如果是Elsa来处理这件事她会怎么做。对于有迹可循的日常事务还好，然而Anna想破脑袋也想不起姐姐什么时候抱怨过工作和生活无趣，好像她做什么都不会腻似的，不止是白天的工作，记得那次自己半夜突发奇想把她叫起来说些无关紧要的事，她也没有不耐烦的神色，顶多只是听着听着睡着了而已……不管怎么说，这份工作做得越久，Anna就越佩服姐姐，她到底怎么才能像姐姐一样时刻保持冷静呢。</p><p>Anna猛地回过神来，发现在回想着Elsa三年间做过的那些大大小小的事的时候，居然可以这么平静这么安心——知道了，Elsa是解药！</p><p>可是她最近都不打算回阿伦黛尔……她人不肯回来，信总是可以通的吧？Anna攥起拳头自责地敲了敲自己的脑袋，Elsa这么长时间不回北地，自己连写信这回事都忘记了，如果是Elsa来想办法，她肯定一下子就能想到了，Elsa真的是天才。</p><p>说干就干，坐在书桌前，铺平信纸，但拿起笔又犹豫了。难道要写满篇满纸的“我想你了”吗？</p><p>Anna想到这，觉得脸有点发烫。也不知这是怎么了，圣诞节之前跟姐姐说我爱你都还没有这种心情，怎么一个我想你就这么大威力。</p><p>笔尖落了又抬，半晌一个字母都没写出来，倒是因为总是用笔尖戳同一个地方，墨水洇透了纸张，最后信纸被Anna用笔戳了个洞。</p><p>Anna懊恼地把它揉成团丢在一边，无精打采地伏在了桌子上。</p><p>猛然间，她想到了个更妙的办法，让Anna突然觉得自己不愧是天才的妹妹。</p><p>所以独自骑着马顶着黑眼圈的Anna就这样在周六的上午出现在了Elsa眼前。</p><p>结果一来就被姐姐一个问题问住了，为什么要来……Anna实在不知道怎么回答，毕竟那几个写都写不出的“我想你”，难道当面讲会更容易吗？</p><p>“……我……”Anna答案没憋出来，脸倒是憋红了。</p><p>Elsa突然担心会不会是自己的那个问题问得语气太重了，让Anna不舒服了，正盘算着怎么让Anna知道自己并不是不想让她来，就见Anna有点慌乱地从随身背的小包里掏出临出发前带在身上的巧克力，塞给Elsa:“我……我怕你在这里吃不惯，给你带了点吃的……”</p><p>这“点”吃的，带的真的是不少，Elsa用双手捧着去接这堆巧克力，也没能阻止有那么两三块滚到地上。</p><p>看着还在不停从包里往外拿巧克力，誓要在自己手上堆个巧克力塔的妹妹，Elsa心情有点复杂，一方面松了口气，看来Anna并没有因为自己的话伤心，另一方面觉得能见到Anna，她还给自己带了一堆零食让自己觉得很开心，最后，又觉得好像有哪里不太对。</p><p>“为了送巧克力你连夜来的？！”大致估算了一下从阿伦黛尔骑马过来需要的时间，终于想明白哪里不对的Elsa有点吃惊。</p><p>“呃……嗯……”Anna一夜没睡，一直在马背上，现在觉得整个人好像还在马上颠簸，晕乎乎地回答着姐姐的问题。</p><p>“你这样怎么能行？你的腰彻底好了吗？你还一个人来，晚上赶路有多危险你知道吗？你要是出了什么问题，阿伦黛尔怎么办？Kai和Gerda怎么会同意你这么干……”</p><p>虽然在生气，但姐姐语气还是那么温柔。</p><p>但Elsa说得都很对，作为女王不能这么任性，Anna有点难过又没办法反驳，低着头望着自己的鞋尖，拽着衣角，撇着八字眉，一点没有女王该有的样子，但是能亲耳听到姐姐的责备也是一种幸福。</p><p>Elsa见Anna委屈巴巴的样子，也不忍心再多说，抿了抿嘴唇，把手里的巧克力全部倒回Anna的小包里，拉起Anna的手把她塞到自己的帐子里，丢了四个字:“先休息吧。”就匆匆关门离开了。</p><p>绝对不能让Anna看到自己也开始变红的脸。</p><p>Anna乖乖地在姐姐房间里的床上躺下来，扯好被子，是阳光和风的味道。脑子里全是Elsa刚才着急担心的样子和声音，从昨晚直到刚刚都无法平静的心终于渐渐安静了下来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa背靠着刚刚关好的门，慌张地把一只手虚握成拳轻轻抵在嘴唇上，企图挡一挡红透了的脸，脑子里全是Anna刚刚被批评的时候委屈的样子，真的好想抱抱她……好在自己的小屋在北地人营地外面一点点，门前不会有什么人会经过。然后糊成了一锅粥的脑子突然闪过一个稍微正常一点的念头——城堡那边Kai和Gerda估计找Anna要找疯了。Elsa赶紧托Gale捎了个信回去给他们，告诉他们Anna现在在北地，并且很安全，不需要担心。</p><p>当时只是一门心思想着跑出来就好了，确实没想过要是Anna放下阿伦黛尔的事也跑出来找自己的话该怎么办。再躲能躲到哪里去？阿塔霍兰吗？恐怕到时候她会组个船队横渡暗海。要知道这孩子一旦决定要做什么事，哪怕困难再多，她也会想办法完成。</p><p>瞥见刚刚掉在地上没能被塞回Anna包里的几块漏网之鱼。对于Anna的出现，Elsa不得不承认，除去其他的顾虑，她确实是很开心的，把它们捡了起来，小心地吹了吹沾在上面的土。</p><p>Elsa想把这几块巧克力拿到屋子里收起来，免得一不小心瞥到又搅得自己心神不宁没法工作，又想起Anna正在自己的屋子里休息——躺在自己的床上，胸口起伏，嘴唇……Elsa脸又红了。</p><p>自己到底在想什么啊！她可是自己的亲妹妹，进屋其实也没什么的，进去就是了……可是现在的自己真的还能把她单纯当做妹妹看吗？但是以前抱一抱牵牵手也经常有，只要平常心就……还平常得了吗？！要是能平常心对待，自己还需要逃离阿伦黛尔吗？！Elsa觉得自己快分裂了，拿着这几块巧克力来来回回转了好几圈，最后还是决定用冰魔法做个罐子，先把它们收进去。</p><p>罐子做的很漂亮，但是再怎么好看，也不如Anna给她送来的这几块小零食可爱。把它们几个放在罐子里，又贪婪地欣赏了半天才依依不舍又郑重其事地把盖子盖好。</p><p>这下，妹妹在屋子里，巧克力在罐子里，按理说没有任何能让Elsa分心的东西在视线范围内了，可Elsa的心思却还是全都飘到了小零食和Anna身上。</p><p>一想到Anna刚才那张有点傻傻的脸，Elsa有点心疼她连夜赶路，但脸还是止不住地发烫，大脑也还是没办法正常思考，本来只是想要试着种几颗蔬菜的种子而已，松松土就行了，回过神来却发现自己刨了一个齐腰的深坑。Elsa把铁锨一丢——这个状态还做什么工作！干脆干点别的去！只可惜今天的工作计划算是全都白做了，日程整个都要往后推，Elsa一愣，随后又自嘲地笑了，还日程呢，这个地方有什么日程可言。</p><p>Anna一直睡到太阳偏西才醒，醒来发现Elsa没在房间，刚掀开被子坐起来打算下床去找Elsa，才意识到一件不太好的事——一口袋的巧克力被自己抱着睡了一觉。Anna心情沉重地把一整包变了形的巧克力一个个掏出来摆在了一张矮桌上，想清点一下损失。幸运的是只有一两块完全化掉了，不幸的是……那一个个凄惨的样子，就像那年被Elsa冻在港口的船一样。Anna拿了一颗放进嘴里，味道还是可以的。干脆把它们拢成一堆，免得被Elsa挨个端详，但如果Elsa在吃之前一定要看它们一眼的话……希望她不要介意它们的样子，也不要想起那时候港口的船……不过没时间纠结这个了，自己这一趟来北地，送吃的是借口，真正的目的是来见想见的人。</p><p>Anna刚刚砰的一声打开房门打算往外冲，就见正坐在房门口研究北地地图的Elsa被开门声吓得整个人从矮凳上跳了起来，手里的笔和杯子瞬间被牢牢冻在了手上，顺带冻住的还有杯子里原本冒着热气的东西，不过幸亏被冻住了才没泼出来。</p><p>“呃……抱歉……”Anna挠了挠睡得有些乱蓬蓬的头发，抱歉地看着姐姐，这才发现Elsa金色的头发被冻成了一条一条的小冰棍披在身上。</p><p>“呃……你头发怎么了？这么冷为什么不进屋？”</p><p>Elsa也没看Anna，只是放下身上的地图，去低头找了块带尖角的大石头，想把手上的冰一点点磕掉。对于Anna的问题她也没有回应，她总不能跟妹妹说，她为了摆脱满脑子的Anna，用了一下午，严格来说是下午加上午餐的时间，特地在这个季节去把暗海的冰面一点一点破开，然后把从北地海岸到阿塔霍兰这段路来来回回游了好几趟吧……所以，终于冷静下来的自己再进屋去见Anna实在不是明智之举，一个不小心一下午的努力白费了怎么办？比起这个，狼狈一点真的不算什么，再说，自己真的不觉得冷。</p><p>“我没事，你知道我不怕冷。你呢？一晚上跑那么远，有没有哪里不舒服？”</p><p>姐姐的“我没事”三个字一出口就已经把Anna的心思抽离身体了，她不怕冷，但她到底去做了什么呢？看着姐姐的神情，Anna只觉得她好像又什么要紧的事不肯告诉自己了，Anna正犹豫着要不要问清楚到底是什么事，Elsa却先开口了，她似乎并没有在等Anna的答案:“如果没有不舒服，还是早点回去比较好，你知道，作为女王，周末并不是完全没有工作可做，”Elsa顿了顿，轻轻抿了抿嘴唇，“再说，Kristoff他也很需要你，你们订婚那么久了，婚礼商量过了吗？打算定在什么时候？”</p><p>“呃……我……我还不知道……”Anna声音弱了下去，只觉得心里有点堵。</p><p>“那你还不赶紧回去，趁周末两个人的时间都多一些，商量一下婚礼该怎么办。”婚礼这个词无意中被咬得很重。</p><p>看着Anna有些不知所措的样子，Elsa心里突然有了一种报复的快感。</p><p>Elsa挥了挥手，Anna觉得自己脚下的土地在隆起，低头一看，才知道是姐姐做了一辆马车，能遮风挡雨的那种，直接把自己装在了马车的车厢里，接着，Elsa唤来了Nokk……她又要送走自己了！明明还有很多话要跟她说！Anna心里警铃大作，但还没等她摸到马车的门在哪里，Nokk就开始飞奔了，强大的惯性把Anna猛地扔向了后座。</p><p>看着Elsa的身影在马车外飞快地变小。说点什么！说点什么！心里有个声音在大叫着。</p><p>……</p><p>“你……你都不留我吃晚饭吗！”</p><p>可惜喊出口的时候，Elsa已经完全消失在Anna视野里了，她肯定听不到了。可就算是Elsa听见了又能怎么样，这么无力的一句话，肯定不会让她改变主意让自己多留一会儿，更不可能扔下北地跟自己回家。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna直到到了城堡都没能找到马车门——Elsa这次为了能把Anna安全送到家，这辆冰马车根本就没做门。最后是Kai找人拿了冰镐把车凿开，Anna才能出得来。</p><p>见Anna脸色不太好，Gerda怕是因为马车里太冷，赶紧替Anna拿了条毯子来。Anna谢了她的好意，披着毯子目送Nokk离开，然后就默默上了楼，没理追在身后的Kristoff的嘘寒问暖，径直走进房间锁了门，一头栽倒在了床上。</p><p>Anna觉得又生气又难过。Elsa哪怕是让Anna多说一句话的时间都不肯给，她到底又在想什么不肯让自己知道的事？还是说她真的觉得自己没能力同时处理好阿伦黛尔的事和私事？</p><p> </p><p>Elsa向着Anna离开的方向站了很久，直到天完全暗下来了，她才吸了吸鼻子回到屋里，进门就看到了正对门口的矮桌上堆成了小山的巧克力。点了灯，就着不怎么亮的火光拾起一颗，样子歪歪扭扭的，就像时不时会不顾形象又傻乎乎地做些让Elsa想不到的事情的Anna一样，总能让自己打从心底里笑出来，如果现在的苦笑也算在内的话。</p><p>Elsa看了太久，直到手上的这颗巧克力开始被自己不太高的体温融化了，才把它放进嘴里，不舍得嚼，慢慢地品着，Elsa的泪终于安静地顺着脸颊没进了衣襟。</p><p>第二天一早，Elsa眼睛有些肿，但仍旧早早的起来了，昨天一整天没有工作，进度慢了些，那么之后的几天就要多做一些来慢慢补上，作为魔法森林的守护者，应该花更多时间让北地人的生活更安稳，不该花时间想别的。</p><p> </p><p>Anna在屋子里憋了周日整整一天之后，也开始了兢兢业业的新一周。</p><p>不过似乎和之前不太一样，她变得更忙了，也许是因为马上要组织大家播种才会这么马不停蹄地忙东忙西。已经一周没和Anna说上一句话的Kristoff想，就算她平常再忙，周末也总该有个喘口气的机会，也该能挤出来一点跟自己说说话的时间了吧。</p><p>但结果却是，女王周末也很忙。哪怕没有太多需要处理的公文，Anna也安排了满满的视察工作。</p><p>两个人订婚也已经有好几个月了，但至今为止，他们甚至连婚礼相关的话题都从来没机会聊。Kristoff决定就在今天晚餐的时候提一下，但他根本不知道今天Anna的行程里，晚餐被安排在了港口附近的一个酒吧里。</p><p>好吧，她是女王，她要做的事不需要事事与自己商量，即使自己是她的未婚夫。他决定坐在城堡大厅的台阶上和Sven一起等Anna回来。</p><p>听见大门外的马车声，Kristoff不由坐直了身体，看了一眼时钟，时间已经很晚了。Anna一脸疲惫地走了进来，看了一眼坐在台阶上的Kristoff，没有像以前那么热情地跟他打招呼，她没说话，也没有表情，Kristoff觉得有点奇怪，不过他还是站起来清了清嗓子，迎了上去。</p><p>“Anna，有件事我想跟你商量一下。”</p><p>“今天我太累了，改天吧。”Anna的脚步没停，直接要上楼去。</p><p>虽然语气冷淡得让人有些意外，不过男人不想放弃，拉住了Anna的手臂:“可是我们的婚礼……”</p><p>“我真的太忙了，如果你这么有时间的话，不如去想想怎么把冰块生意做得大些。”各种情绪积在一起，终于找了个出口，语气里透着一丝压不住的厌烦。</p><p>脱口而出的话让Kristoff有点惊诧，慢慢松开了抓着她的手。</p><p>察觉到自己失言的Anna赶紧说道:“……对不起，我不是这个意思……我是说……我确实太忙了，现在不是时候，改天吧。”</p><p>目送Anna上了楼的Kristoff有些黯然，垂着头和Sven离开了。</p><p>在马厩里，Kristoff背靠着跪卧的Sven，像往常一样给它唱着小夜曲，只不过今天的调子更凄惨一些。上次被Anna丢在森林里之后，他努力说服自己要接受支持Anna的一切决定，但他仍旧觉得两个人渐行渐远，她已经真正成为了高高在上的女王，而自己还是一个睡在城堡房间里就浑身难受的山野村夫，要求他穿着礼服参加皇室宴会这种事在真的举办了婚礼以后也只会更多，未婚妻与自己差别太大这件事成为了一种让人窒息的束缚。他很清楚，这不是他真正想要的生活，如果要他一辈子这么过，他宁愿死。虽然Anna说过她不介意，但他不可以不介意，于是他开始认真地思考，和她未来在一起幸福的可能性到底有多大，自己对她的喜欢还能支撑自己忍耐多久。</p><p>他觉得还是驯鹿更好，至少它从来不会在自己孤独的时候缺席，它有耐心听自己絮叨所有的心事，甚至是有些懦弱的、龌龊的想法，它从来不会因此而嫌弃自己，更不会在意自己邋遢的仪表。</p><p> </p><p>而Anna现在只想把姐姐丢给她的王国照顾好，她要证明给姐姐看，Anna女王有能力像Elsa女王一样，在打理好国事之后，还能好好地陪伴家人，而在这之前，她赌气似地决定，绝对不会再去找Elsa。这件事已经消耗了她所有的精力，别的她根本没有心思考虑，尤其是……婚礼……这个词似乎长出了长长的刺，在Anna心里无处安放，她不知道为什么，只是觉得它会改变很多事，但她并不想改变什么，要知道，这改变是好是坏，在发生之前谁也不知道。如果婚礼是一切不可控的事情的源头，她宁愿它永远别发生，哪怕有一个浪漫的婚礼是她从小时候起就渴望实现的梦想——一个现在看来有些幼稚可爱的梦想。</p><p>“Anna~”敲门声响起，打断了Anna的思绪。</p><p>“请进。”Anna回应着，抬起了埋在臂弯里的脸。</p><p>穿着睡衣戴着睡帽的Olaf推开门，摇摇晃晃地走了进来，手里拿着一本书。</p><p>Anna勉强扯着嘴角笑着:“Olaf，这么晚了，你还没睡？”</p><p>“看你每天这么辛苦，我来给你讲睡前故事~”</p><p>“谢谢。”这次的笑是发自内心的了，虽然脸上的疲惫还是没能完全消除。</p><p>Olaf拖了个凳子放在床边，爬了上去，晃荡着两只脚打开了手里的书，结果故事过半，Anna还没有入睡，Olaf就捧着书睡着了。</p><p>Anna把Olaf抱到床上，吹熄了灯在他身边躺了下来，侧身看着Olaf无忧无虑睡着的样子，就好像看着以前的自己——总是打着哄姐姐睡觉的旗号来骚扰Elsa，结果每次先入睡的却都是自己。</p><p>最近虽然每天都很累，但居然变得很容易失眠，脑子里装了大大小小各种事情，想起那时候的Elsa眼下重重的黑眼圈，除了熬夜处理事务，肯定也经常失眠吧。也不知道身为女王的Elsa当时在看着在身边呼呼大睡的自己的时候，到底是什么心情。</p><p>Elsa……也不知道她现在有没有睡得好些。</p><p>轻轻地替Olaf拉高被子，慢慢地在Olaf的呼吸声里也睡了过去。</p><p>每天都是工作的日子真的会过得很快，转眼就已经要到复活节了。按例，阿伦黛尔在复活节是要有活动的，何况这次是和北地人和解之后的第一个复活节，需要邀请北地那边派代表来参加，而这份和几位大臣再三商榷的邀请名单里，Elsa是头一个，避也避不掉。Anna有些紧张，就像小时候等待老师检查作业一样，这是个证明自己的机会，一定不能出问题，所以她需要亲自确认的事更多了。也因为这样，她每天忙完回到房间都非常晚，但每次都能看到坐在凳子上捧着书等她等到睡着了的Olaf，于是把张着嘴睡着的Olaf抱上床成了现任女王每天唯一的娱乐活动。</p><p>而那个曾经天天围着自己转的男人，自从留了个字条说打算去山里转转之后，已经很久没出现了，这样的距离让Anna觉得很安心，虽然她读过的所有书里，未婚夫妇并不是这样相处的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>站在自己的小屋前读完阿伦黛尔送来的复活节庆典邀请，Elsa的眉头拧成了一个疙瘩。</p><p>轻轻叹了口气，把信折了起来。去，是一定要去的，硬着头皮也要去，这可是北地和阿伦黛尔建交以来的大事。</p><p>Elsa没喊Nokk来帮忙，和一众北地代表一起带着礼物骑着驯鹿就出发了，一路上晃晃荡荡走了好几天，终于能远远望见阿伦黛尔周边的农场了，这让Elsa觉得又熟悉又陌生，她很少从这个角度仔细端详阿伦黛尔的农田——这还是头一次走这条路回阿伦黛尔。那Anna呢，她会不会也让自己觉得陌生？</p><p>“Elsa？”</p><p>刚刚还在跟自己闲聊着的Elsa又突然不说话了，Honeymaren知道她又在想事情了。自从上次Anna女王来过北地之后，Elsa就经常这样走神，这一路走过来，Elsa突然变沉默的频率有增无减，她虽然有些担心，但也知道这并不是她应该过问的事，于是她也没再搭腔，稍微放慢了自己这头驯鹿的脚步，拉开了一点点距离，好让她能安静地做她想做的事。</p><p>浩浩荡荡的一行人终于顺利地进了城。</p><p>“欢迎来到阿伦黛尔！”穿着礼服的Anna得体地站在城堡前，在迎接人群的最前面，伸手去和北地代表们握手。</p><p>而原本就刻意站在人群后面的Elsa悄悄地从人群里退了出来，跟Kai交代了一声自己的去向，就亲自牵着那天陪Anna跑了一夜的马去了马厩，虽然它这段日子在北地休养得还不错，但它总得回家。按理来说这事并不麻烦，Elsa既认得去马厩的路，也知道马厩里马的食物都放在哪里，但Elsa却是去了就一直没回来。</p><p>不打算参加欢迎宴会了吗？看着身边为Elsa准备的椅子空空的，Anna心里头隐隐有些害怕，胃也突然觉得不是很舒服，安排宴会开始之后，Anna就亲自跑去找Elsa了。天气虽然还不太热，Anna却跑了满头汗，她找到Elsa的时候，Elsa正盯着马厩隔间里吃着草料的马出神。</p><p>谢天谢地，自己最怕的事没有发生，现任女王站在马厩门口缓缓长舒了一口气，整理了一下衣冠，轻轻地扣了扣门，前任女王身体明显地抖了一下，终于从满是Anna的思绪里被拽了出来，虽然慌慌张张地想掩饰刚刚自己在发呆的事，但是表面看起来仍然很淡定，还伸手去摸了摸马头才不疾不徐地转过头。然而淡定的表象只坚持到转过头而已，优雅的微笑瞬间僵在脸上，只觉得脸在慢慢升温，她没想过一直想见的人就这么出现在眼前。</p><p>一时间马厩里的气氛有些微妙。</p><p>“咳……”按理说就算很久不见，Anna也不应该在姐姐面前紧张，但Anna现在明显是在紧张，不过她为这个紧张也找了个合理的解释——这都是因为她太想得到姐姐认可了。当然，Anna还有一点点尴尬，因为上次被Elsa强行送回来之后，Anna就赌气再也没给Elsa传过私人信件了，连自己的坐骑都丢在北地没派人去牵回来，作为一个女王，这就有点孩子气了。但是当下，作为一个已经成长为成熟的女王的自己，一个合格的统治者，必须要多承担点什么，比如说先开口说点什么，可不能像上次一样人影都看不见了才想到一句蠢到家的话。不过Elsa既然想装作刚才什么也没发生，那可能是并不想让别人知道英明神武的Elsa也会发呆吧，还是不要提这件事为妙。</p><p>“宴会已经开始了。”开口的这句话女王的气势还是有的。</p><p>“……不过如果不想去的话，我可以安排厨房把吃的送到房间……”忍不住去确认Elsa的神情，看看她到底在想什么。</p><p>“……或者……你想去吗……”Anna也拿不准Elsa的眼神到底代表什么，但是又急着想要猜中姐姐的想法，一而再再而三的改变自己的答案，猜到最后，所谓的女王的气势早就荡然无存了。</p><p>Anna有些窘迫的样子让Elsa觉得稍微自在了一些，不得不说，从各方面来看，自己还真的是个恶劣的姐姐。</p><p>“不了，路上有点累，我还是先回去休息，就麻烦他们送到我房间里吧。”嗓音很沉稳，让Anna恍然觉得眼前的人还是那位三年来惯于发号施令的女王。</p><p>“……好。”想都没想Anna就答应了，她吩咐，她听从，这已经成了习惯。</p><p>微微笑了一下，Elsa就迈步向门口走去，到此为止一切都还算正常，直到Anna看到了与自己擦肩而过的Elsa的眼睛，那眼睛里分明亮晶晶的，她对这样的Elsa再熟悉不过了，那一定是眼泪，但她是……怎么了呢？</p><p>回到宴会大厅继续招呼宾客的Anna开始心不在焉起来，一定有什么让Elsa觉得不开心或者委屈了，但到底是什么呢？在结束宴会之后，Anna亲自把刚才Elsa从进城堡开始走过的路又走了一遍，想找找看到底是什么让Elsa觉得不舒服，城堡的大门、庭院、小路、马厩，然后把马厩翻了个遍也没看到有什么不对的东西，Anna一边思索着，一边回到了城堡里，经过Elsa房间的时候，Anna刻意放轻脚步，在Elsa门前停了下来，想听听Elsa在做什么，是不是还在难过。但是门里很安静，静到好像Elsa根本不在房间里。</p><p>要不要敲门去看看Elsa到底在不在，然后直接问问她到底是什么原因让她觉得不舒服了，只要是她有可能办得到的，一定帮姐姐解决。</p><p>Anna缓缓举起手，刚打算敲门，门里响起了熟悉的嗓音。</p><p>“喏，画好了~”这是Elsa的声音。</p><p>“哇！哈哈哈哈！太棒了！谢谢你Elsa！”是Olaf？</p><p>而且声音越来越近，似乎Olaf摇摇晃晃朝着门走过来了，Anna慌了，赶紧缩回手，大步走向隔壁的换衣间，开门躲了进去，手脚利落地轻轻关了门，上锁。背靠着门，Anna捂着胸口，心脏在那里狂跳，暗暗庆幸着自己动作够快，Olaf和Elsa都没发现自己。</p><p>可是自己为什么要躲呢？刚才明明已经决定要敲门了不是吗？嗯……一定是因为没有做好准备……看样子今天不太适合跟Elsa谈事情，虽然有点担心，不过还可以帮Olaf画画的话，问题应该不太大，不如明天活动的时候见面再说。</p><p>Anna继续为了复活节活动忙着，剩下的半天过的也很快。第二天Anna醒的仍旧很早，没等Kai来敲门就醒了，她可不想因为起得晚耽误了这次自己给自己设的“大考”。</p><p>反复地把所有的东西确认确认再确认，顶着黑眼圈在大厅里奔走的Anna终于在半个小时之后迎来了同样顶着黑眼圈正从楼上下来的Elsa。</p><p>两个人的目光无意中对上了，同时愣在了原地，然后Anna先回过神来:“早，Elsa~”要是这沉稳的语气再配上无懈可击的微笑就完美了，可惜Anna的微笑有点诡异，嘴角抖个不停，这可不妙，有损自己从容的女王形象。</p><p>Anna赶紧掩住嘴唇轻咳了一声，刚好一个侍从经过身边:“等等！我和你再去确认一下那边！”抓到一根救命稻草的Anna迫不及待地跑走了。</p><p>Elsa早就发觉了Anna有意无意的疏离，也看到了Anna发抖的嘴角和黑眼圈，笑了笑。虽然自己真的很想念Anna，但是能像这样保持距离远远看着就够了，再接近，可能以后连这样看着她的机会都没了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>庆典开始前，女王总得讲点什么，所以Anna站在了高台上。而Kai原本安排的位置，是让Anna和Elsa并肩站在台子正中间，让北地来的客人站在旁边，但是Elsa却擅自换了位置，把Honeymaren拉过去塞在了她和Anna之间。</p><p>Elsa这些临时起意的不算小的小动作Anna全都看到了。姐姐特意与自己拉开的距离，还有和别人过分亲近的样子，两件事分开来都足以让Anna觉得心烦意乱，两件事一起发生，让Anna更觉得狂躁，简直想要把观礼台徒手拆掉。但是女王的致辞马上就要开始了，所有人都在盯着台子上看，都在对着女王招手、欢呼、致敬，Anna除了向人群招手和努力保持微笑之外什么也不能做，只有垂着的那只手捏紧了拳，颤抖着在努力帮Anna克制自己的脾气。</p><p>所谓的致辞，其实内容也很简单，无非就是介绍一下今天庆典的内容，说说节日祝福，而为了确保万无一失，Anna私下里已经把致辞练了一百来遍，早就烂熟于心了。但是Anna现在根本没耐心做这件明明闭着眼都能做好的事，她直接跳过其他内容，草草说了几句祝福语就戛然而止，然后迅速转了个身。她结束得太突然，以至于所有人都还没能反应过来发生了什么，大家都半张着嘴张望着Anna女王的背影，犹豫着是不是该鼓掌。</p><p>“陛下……”原本上前一步想提醒一下Anna的Kai看着Anna对他笑得诡异，从Elsa的加冕宴会之后就再也没经历过的那种紧张和害怕的感觉再次袭来，默默祈祷着Anna女王不要搞事，赶紧横踏一步把走下观礼台的出口堵住，既然Anna能这么草率地对待致辞，那么她就这么随随便便地直接跑掉也是非常有可能的，她做公主时候这种事做的还少吗？好几次还是自己去帮忙善的后。Anna没理他，回头寻到Elsa，伸手把她从Honeymaren身后拽出来，拖到了身边，才又冲着Kai笑了笑。</p><p>“接下来，庆典开始！”Anna的笑容仍然是完美的。</p><p>Anna没有风风火火地跑下去，Kai就已经谢天谢地了，是不是把致辞的内容全部讲完这件事已经不重要了，而且女王陛下竟然没有忘记宣布活动开始，Kai简直要喜极而泣了。</p><p>被拖到了台前的Elsa觉得和Anna的距离近的过分了，轻轻挣了挣被握住的手，发现Anna根本没有松手的意思。</p><p>庆典表演开始了，大家打扮成各种他们自己的喜欢样子从观礼台下走过，甚至还有人组织了一群人一边跳舞一边唱歌，确实是和前几年的不太一样，感觉更热闹了，Elsa在心里不由赞叹，果然Anna是能做的很棒的。</p><p>要是以前，Elsa可能就直接把这些话说给Anna听了，但因为自己这种种羞于启齿的原因，加上手还被Anna一直紧紧地攥着，就别说说话了，呼吸都有点不匀了，只能别过头至少让Anna不要出现在视线范围里，即使不看她，自己的脸也在发烫，到底有没有红Elsa也不知道，万一真的脸红了，就更不可以被她看到了，并且……希望妹妹不要发现自己的手在抖。</p><p>熬过了表演，之后安排的是彩蛋活动，就算Anna再不愿意，也不得不松开手，因为这个活动她是要和大家一起去参加的。</p><p>放开了Elsa的手心上已经满是汗水了，Anna怕被姐姐发现自己因为紧张弄了一手汗，偷瞄了一眼，发现Elsa表情并没有什么异样，松了口气就转身跑去参加游戏了。</p><p>望着Anna的背影，Elsa也默默松了口气，看样子Anna没有察觉自己的异样，在衣服上不动声色地蹭了蹭自己汗湿的手掌。</p><p>虽然也是工作的内容，但是不管什么时候，和大家一起玩对Anna来说都是一件很开心的事，当然，前提是她没有看到姐姐在一边做什么。Elsa和Honeymaren站在一边，肩并着肩笑着聊着，虽然Elsa的笑让Anna打心底里觉得愉快，但最近一直在故意疏远自己的姐姐却能和别人笑得这么开心，就让Anna觉得有点别扭了。突然，Anna见Elsa给身边人递过去了一件什么东西，Anna眯起眼睛——是一个彩蛋，上面画的是什么Anna没能看清。</p><p>是她亲自画的吗？她专门画给那个女人的？Anna觉得自己的心里的那股火和胃里的食物一起翻涌了起来。记忆里，Elsa好像从来没送过自己彩蛋，亲自画的彩蛋。</p><p>游戏也不再能取悦女王陛下了，终于挨到结束，Anna一边应付着活动的收尾工作，一边在心里盘算着该怎么合理又成熟地用女王该有的方式对姐姐表达自己的不开心。等到终于把女王该做的工作全部搞定，Anna就开始迫不及待地在人群里搜寻起Elsa的身影来。很快，她就找到了姐姐，只是找到Elsa也不能让Anna的心平静下来——Elsa还在跟Honeymaren聊着天，而且一边聊一边跟着散去的人群一起慢慢往回走，看样子根本不打算等自己。原本就快要爆炸的Anna脸色愈发阴沉了，毫不犹豫地把刚刚在心里打好的谈话草稿撕了个粉碎。</p><p>“抱歉，家庭时间。”没管身后的Honeymaren是什么表情，反正Anna也不是真的觉得对她抱有歉意，用力拉着Elsa的手，快步往城堡走去。</p><p>直到关了自己的卧室门，Anna才松开Elsa的手腕。</p><p>Elsa觉得心跳好快，脸好烫，一定是因为刚才跑的太快吧……</p><p>……平常心，平常心，平常心……她是我妹妹，她是我妹妹，她是我妹妹……</p><p>但明明是一副打算要好好谈谈的样子，Anna却又一言不发，一路上直到进了屋都没回头看Elsa一眼。</p><p>其实在回来的路上，Anna就有点后悔这么做了，这事做的实在是太莽撞了，冲撞亲自请来的客人绝不是一个好女王应该做的事，何况这位客人并没做什么危害阿伦黛尔的事，她本来应该更妥善处理自己的情绪的，但是她真的咽的下这口气吗……不知道该怎么面对把阿伦黛尔放心交给自己的姐姐，于是索性不回头看Elsa，闭着眼睛，懊恼又认命地等着姐姐那声宣判自己仍然不够格的叹气声，就像以前惹了麻烦需要姐姐收拾烂摊子的时候一样。</p><p>“Anna？”妹妹的反常还是让Elsa有点担心，勉强压下自己的情绪试探着叫了妹妹的名字。</p><p>为什么没有叹气呢？Anna睁大了眼回身看向Elsa。</p><p>意料之外的对视。</p><p>Elsa觉得血又在往脸上涌了，她觉得她完了，脸肯定已经红了，肯定被Anna看到了，表现得这么明显，该怎么继续掩饰不想被知道的事呢。</p><p>“呃……Elsa，这次庆典怎么样？”好在Anna也很慌张，看Elsa并没有直接否定自己，就更加迫切地想要知道到底姐姐会怎么评价自己做的事，虽然知道这么直接问有点奇怪，但还是开口了。</p><p>“嗯……很棒……”</p><p>Anna觉得松了口气，虽然评价很短，但至少姐姐肯定了自己的工作。</p><p>“那么我可以申请每周去一次北地吗？”Anna才没忘记自己这么拼命的到底是为了什么，虽然Anna觉得提这个有点难为情，但是作为女王一定要主动一些才行。</p><p>“不行！”听到妹妹的要求，Elsa的每一根汗毛在一瞬间全部都炸起来了，想都没想就断然拒绝，而看着Anna的眼神一秒从殷切到失望，Elsa突然意识到自己的语气太决绝，实在是有点太不冷静，又让Anna伤心了。</p><p>“为什么？是我女王的工作还有哪里做的不够好？”</p><p>“不，你做的所有的事都很好……”似乎应该多说两句，但Elsa突然不知道应该再说点什么才好，可她现在连自己的心都管不住，哪里还有多余的精力去照顾妹妹的心。下意识去捏自己的手指，似乎手上还套着那个为了隐藏什么的手套。</p><p>“那是因为Honeymaren？”Anna看到了Elsa的动作，皱起眉，有点委屈，她面对那个女人的时候可没有这么不自在，她到底隐瞒了什么？</p><p>Elsa知道Anna是误会了什么，但这无所谓，只要能让Anna不再总想着找自己就好，时间久了什么都会淡下去。</p><p>“……是……”Elsa深吸一口气，“我们都长大了，总得有点自己的生活，比如你和Kristoff结婚之后肯定……”</p><p>后面姐姐说的什么Anna没听到，整个人像是被丢进了没顶的冰水里，四肢瞬间麻木了。自己真的太天真了，以为可以就那么简简单单地回到以前，直到美梦真的被打破了，自己才发现这个美梦真的就是一场梦。Elsa想要自己的生活，她需要自己离开她，那Anna还能做什么呢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那天的谈话结束得很安静，Elsa说完该说的话之后，房间陷入了长久的沉默，直到Elsa安静地退出了女王的卧室，Anna才开始低声啜泣。之后两个人像约好了似的，谁也没去找谁，还完美地避开了所有可能见面的场合。</p><p>Elsa带着几个北地人这两天把阿伦黛尔转了个遍，每天只有到了晚上才回城堡，连三餐都几乎不在城堡里吃，而Anna则推掉了这几天所有需要的外出工作，只闷在城堡里做些文件批复的工作，甚至一连好几天连自己房门都没出。终于，Elsa他们要出发返程了，Anna借口身体不适，连送别都没有亲自去，只差了Gerda和Kai代劳。</p><p>自己靠在窗边默默看着Elsa和北地人一起远去的背影，和那次目送Elsa凌晨骑着Nokk离开时一样，虽然这次Elsa离开的时候回头望了一眼城堡，但Anna的心情却比上一次更糟糕。</p><p>实际上这些天Anna心里的情绪非但没有因为不见Elsa有丝毫的减少，反而好像还更加强烈了，Anna不明白为什么会突然变成这样，也不知道到底该怎么样才能让心情平静下来，她更说不清楚Elsa告诉她那件事的时候，自己的伤心是来自何处，只隐隐感觉它来的很没道理，作为家人，她应该为了姐姐找到能陪伴她的人而感到开心，但是她却觉得比之前那次她以为会永远失去Elsa的时候更绝望。以前Elsa无论用什么方式推开她，她都可以义无反顾地追过去，但这次她不可以了。她觉得自己像被锁在了一个密不透风的铁盒子里，什么也看不到，怎么也出不去，氧气也越来越稀薄，Anna从没想过如果Elsa有了比自己更重要的人，不再需要Anna陪伴了的时候，自己该怎么办，或者大概……她从来就没有真正和姐姐并肩站在一起过，她以为只有她可以做到的那些事，不过是姐姐施与的怜悯。</p><p>换了睡衣的Anna靠在床头有点烦躁地合上了手里的睡前读物，闭上眼睛揉着太阳穴。记得Elsa以前也经常揉太阳穴，Anna也是做了女王才知道，原来真的会有那么多事要头痛……Elsa，又是Elsa，可是只能是Elsa……Anna苦笑着抱紧屈起的双腿，把额头抵在膝盖上，这儿可是阿伦黛尔，在这个地方，每一个角落都有Elsa的痕迹，在这里发生过的每一件曾经让Anna觉得开心的小事都变成了一片锋利的刀片，刮擦着Anna的皮肤，每一片都不致命，但每一片都逃不开。</p><p>敲门声伴着Olaf的声音把Anna从让人窒息的思绪里拉了回来：“Anna，睡了吗？”</p><p>“没有，请进。”</p><p>戴着睡帽的雪人推开门，脸上挂着一贯温暖的笑容，对Anna晃了晃手上的那本书：“睡前故事？”</p><p>Anna脸色有些苍白地笑了笑：“来吧！”在床上让了个位置给Olaf，Olaf关好房门，摇摇摆摆地走进了房间。</p><p>虽然那天女王卧室里的对话Olaf没听到，他也不知道为什么那么多天里，Anna和Elsa明明都在阿伦黛尔，两个人却都挤不出一点点时间来陪他。但他能察觉得到两个人之间似乎有点不太对劲，尤其是Anna，明明没有生病还总是闷在房间里不出来，最后都没有去送一送Elsa他们，这太奇怪了，他很担心。</p><p>“你知道，有时候想要解决一些棘手的问题的话，得需要多一点点勇气。”靠在Anna身边的Olaf结束了今天的睡前故事，破天荒地没有先睡着，而是若有所指地对Anna说。</p><p>“……但是如果已经知道结果了，勇气还有用吗。”Anna低声说着。</p><p>“总得试试？”Olaf抬眼望着Anna。</p><p>“试试……”Anna若有所思地自言自语着。</p><p>Olaf咯咯笑着:“真爱可是能解决所有问题的啊。”</p><p>Anna皱了皱眉头。真爱。真爱……</p><p>这个词像是刺破了什么，密不透风的铁盒被打开了一条缝，埋在情绪下面昏睡的理智终于清醒过来，Anna突然想到了一个她从没想过，但却是唯一可能的答案，如果真的是这样，那么一切就都说得通了，只是……她还需要一点点证据，关于自己的，也关于Elsa。</p><p>Anna抬起双手用力揉了揉脸，脸上终于有了些血色，笑容也终于有了温度。如果事情真的如自己所想，那自己一定义无反顾，就算到最后事情不是那样，也好过什么都不做就天各一方:“嗯，那就再试一次，谢谢你，Olaf。”抱住雪人，低下头在他额头上留下了一个晚安吻。</p><p>在Olaf的笑声里熄了灯，Anna觉得今晚大概不会再失眠了。</p><p> </p><p>对Kristoff来说，圣诞节和复活节对他同样没有意义，对于一个曾经以贩冰为生的山里人，只有四季的变换才是他最需要关注的。他带着Sven和地精在山里度了将近一个多月的假才优哉游哉地回到阿伦黛尔，整个人精神焕发，一回来就一头扎进马厩，他打算替Sven用稻草准备个舒适的“床”，这一路奔波回城堡，Sven一定累坏了。</p><p>“Kristoff？”</p><p>“嗯？”抬起的头上还沾着几根稻草。</p><p>“我有些事要跟你说。”</p><p>Anna从来没正式地跟他这样讲过话。</p><p>“呃，其实我也有件很重要的事要跟你说……”男人似乎有点紧张，挠着后脑，站直了身子，又不太敢直视Anna，又抓了抓脸，“……呃……你先说！”</p><p>“咳……你……要不我们还是不要结婚了吧。”</p><p>原本像拉满的弓一样僵硬站着的男人像突然卸了劲似的松了口气，斜靠在了一边的柱子上:“我也是想说这个，我觉得这里并不适合我……”</p><p>突然瞥到Anna穿着的女王礼服，Kristoff觉得好像又失言了，立马又站直身体改口:“我不是说你不好，是我太散漫，实在是不习惯城堡里的生活……”男人挠头。</p><p>“哈哈，没关系，轻松点就好，我知道你不喜欢被条条框框束缚，我也觉得我们可能更适合做朋友。好啦，你现在可以随时去做你想做的事了，不过城堡还是你的家，你得经常回来，这是女王的命令，不准推辞。”</p><p>Kristoff笑了，Anna这三年来从没见过他笑得这么释然，他不再拘谨，夸张地行了个礼:“遵命，陛下。”</p><p>取消婚约，和他以朋友的身份相处，Anna一点也没觉得可惜，只觉得如释重负。很好，这是自己想要的第一个证据，那么下一个证据……恐怕就要去北地找了，Anna轻轻拍了拍自己在一边吃着草料的马。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna精心策划了一番，骑马到达北地的时间刚好是上午，跳下了气喘吁吁的马，拍了拍自己斜挎着的小包，在北地人的营地外找了一棵大树躲了起来，时不时偷偷伸出脑袋来观望一下——这么重大的时刻，她可不想就这样大摇大摆地走进去然后突然碰到Elsa搞个措手不及，这件事绝对、绝对、绝对不可以草率。她的初步计划是，在做那件最重要的事之前，她必须先跟Honeymaren聊聊。幸运的是她很快就等到了想等的人，而顺着Honeymaren指的路，Anna找到了Elsa和她的花房。</p><p>远远的，那个白色的身影正在花房里，冰晶做的花房在阳光下面看起来像宝石一样耀眼，而里面的人，就像是住在宝石里、人类不可以亵渎的精灵，Anna看得有些痴了，仿佛周围的一切都黯淡了，只有Elsa是世界上唯一的光源。</p><p>Anna艰难地咽了一口口水，抬起有点微微颤抖的手抚上自己的胸口，心脏已经快要冲破胸腔跳出来了，这更让她确信了她对自己的猜测是对的。Elsa就在眼前，无论结果好或者不好，答案都在这里了……</p><p>Elsa猛地一抬头，Anna吓了一跳，赶紧矮身缩到了一块大石头后面。</p><p>……现在应该怎么办？要过去吗？</p><p>Anna紧张得不得了，双手紧紧揪住了斜在身前的包带，定了定神，又下了一次决心，她必须要去，这才是这一趟北地之行的最终目的啊。但如果……Elsa的想法和自己的猜测不一样的话该怎么办呢，她会想要逃跑吗？想到这Anna禁不住苦笑，不去把事情说清楚，她就不会想要躲着自己了吗？复活节的时候明明自己什么都没有做，她不也还是跑了，甚至不惜骗自己说正在跟别人交往也要逃离阿伦黛尔——刚刚在营地外堵到的Honeymaren已经跟自己和盘托出了，她们之间根本什么都没有，在北地的时候两个人做的最亲密的事，就是一起吃饭了，还是和大家围坐在一起吃的那种。Olaf说的对，总得试试，万一呢？已经没有比现在更坏的情况了。而且一想到她竟然想要再把门关起来，继续保守着那些可恨的秘密，Anna就气不打一处来。而那一点点希望和这一腔的怒气终于驱使Anna向Elsa坚定地迈出了步子。</p><p>“Elsa……”Anna的声音不大，却让被叫到名字的女神身子一抖。</p><p>其实在原本的计划里，Anna没打算叫Elsa，她应该直接冲上去抱住她，她了解她的姐姐，在实实在在抱住Elsa之前，什么事都可能发生。但她刚才确确实实是开口把那个名字喊了出来，最终还是没能阻止这个一直萦绕在心头的名字从自己的嘴巴里逃出来。</p><p>Elsa猛地转过身来，惊慌地睁大了冰蓝色的眼睛，看着近在咫尺的妹妹。Anna看到她的眼神一瞬间变得复杂，有难过，有绝望，又藏着柔软和压抑不住的光彩，不过这种复杂很快就被眼睛的主人小心收好，重新变得冷冽了起来，就像那天在女王卧室里一样。</p><p>Anna来不及不计较她藏了什么，步子没有停，一把抱住了Elsa，紧紧地。Anna比自己要高的体温透过衣料传了过来，Anna的气息也扑面而来，让Elsa本能地有种想要回应妹妹拥抱的冲动，但她知道这不可以，不然所有的努力就都白费了，她只能垂着手假装不为所动，任由指甲嵌进掌心，忍受着来自心底的疼痛，卑劣地单方面汲取着来自妹妹的温暖。</p><p>“Elsa，”语气严肃极了，“我们说好要分享秘密的，对吗？我现在要很认真地告诉你一件事。”虽然Anna想要看着Elsa的眼睛去说之后的话，又不敢轻易放开她。</p><p>Anna深吸了一口气，虽然声音压不住地颤，但仍然尽力平静又坚定地在Elsa耳边轻轻地说：“Elsa，我爱你，胜过爱其他的一切，即便是对阿伦黛尔的爱也都不及对你的一半。我其实是个很自私的人，我没办法想象这辈子如果没有你我该怎么过，我也不想你拥有那种没有我的‘自己的生活’。你知道，其实我对你早就远不止是姐妹了，我总是控制不住地想着你，我想跟你每天都一起吃三餐，一起为了新衣服要选什么花纹和谁来解决盘子里最后一块点心吵架，一起装扮一年里的每一个节日，一起做所有的事，除了你，我不需要其他任何人，我只要你……Elsa……”</p><p>每一个字都深深地敲进了Elsa的心里，震得她几乎要站不稳了。Elsa不敢想Anna说的感情意味着什么，不敢想那是否和自己的一样，但她深信着自己不可能有那种运气得到想要的幸福，自己的这一堆没有意义的心情最好默默地烂在心里。</p><p>而失落的阴影还没有占据她整颗心的时候，一道阳光突然蛮横地撕开了厚厚的云层——Anna吻上了她的唇。</p><p>Anna给了她从没奢求过的回应，而且这还是她从没明说过的感情，她还要什么呢？这已经足够了。她无意对妹妹隐瞒什么，也不想对妹妹这样残忍，但作为姐姐，实在不能让事情往失控的方向发展，她怕开口泄露了自己的情绪，什么都没说，只闭上眼睛，竭尽全力把泪水关住，用手推开Anna的肩膀，扭过头想避开Anna，她希望Anna能就此放弃，可Anna没有，她将她抱得更紧，腾出一只手来捧住她的脸让她逃无可逃，再度吻上。脉搏分不清彼此，防备层层溃败，眼泪终于冲破了桎梏，沾湿了两个人的脸。</p><p>“……Elsa……你爱我吗？”不知过了多久，Anna终于放开了Elsa的唇，用额头抵着Elsa的额头，轻声问。</p><p>“……不……我不能……”泣不成声，却开始贪恋起Anna的体温来，仿佛怎么也不够。</p><p>“是不能，不是不爱，对吗？”Anna望着Elsa的眼神有些心疼。</p><p>“Elsa，我爱你。”</p><p>Elsa仍旧流着泪，看着Anna的眼睛没再说话，却不再扭头躲避Anna再次欺近的嘴唇。</p><p>在这一次的唇舌交锋里，彻底沦陷。</p><p>Elsa伸出双手，紧紧拥住了这个她深爱着的人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>虽然这并不是Anna第一次接吻，她却从来不知道，原来与爱人亲吻还可以是这样的感觉，整个人像是飘在了云端。柔软的身体带着Elsa独有的香气，这气息对Anna来说充满着香甜与魅惑，却又有着些许疏离感，Anna似乎能读懂它所携带的信息——它就像Elsa一样，明明性格里满是更鲜艳更富侵略性的东西，又极尽温柔克制，然而这不经意间泄露出来的一点点已经足以让人神魂颠倒，Anna不敢想，如果Elsa真的毫不加以抑制，自己是否还有可能这么迟才明白对她的感情，也许早就已经为她疯狂了。这样的Elsa让Anna觉得熟悉又陌生，她的一切都在肆意撩拨着Anna的每一根神经，Anna热烈又有些生涩地轻轻吮吸着Elsa的唇瓣，用舌尖贪恋地细细品着她的味道。</p><p>然而Anna知道这还不够，远远不够，身体里似乎有一头不知天高地厚的野兽，它躁动着叫嚣着，想要更多。放开Elsa的唇，扶住Elsa的肩膀，把她抵在了花房的墙壁上，本就有些站不稳了的Elsa没让Anna耗费太多力气。</p><p>看着已经有些气喘的Elsa眼睛似乎带着些水汽，眼里是自己从未见过的渴望与焦灼，Anna突然觉得有些心疼又后怕:如果自己再笨一点，晚一点、或者一辈子都想不明白这件事，她会怎么样？自己感受过的那种折磨和痛苦恐怕会因为孤寂而被成倍放大，而她又永远都不可能主动去为自己争取什么，从小到大一直都是这样。不过没关系，已经了解她的心意了，主动的事由自己来承担就好。Anna缓缓靠近，轻柔地用吻带走了Elsa脸上还没干的泪痕，像是怕吻痛了她，然后轻轻含住了她的耳垂。Anna的鼻息有意无意地在她耳畔搔着痒，让本该因为痒而发出的笑声变了质，变成了一声压抑着欲望的轻叹。这声音把Elsa自己吓了一跳，她从来不知道自己居然可以发出这样淫靡的声音，原本就涨红了的脸快要滴出血来，闭紧双眼咬着下唇努力阻止再发出什么意料之外的声音，抬手试图推开Anna，但是最终也只是搭在了Anna的肩膀上——她怎么舍得再推开Anna。</p><p>Anna破天荒地没去理会姐姐的尴尬境地，甚至得寸进尺地让一只手一路从耳畔滑到锁骨，然后停在了Elsa胸前，将整个手掌覆在了上面。</p><p>Elsa的理智一点点被眼前的纵火者燃烧殆尽，而理智燃烧得来的热量在小腹汇集着，一丝一丝，越积越多，在Elsa身体里兴奋地兴风作浪四处冲撞着，想要找到一个出口来释放。</p><p>Anna伸手抚着Elsa的脸，把拇指挤进了Elsa的口中，解放了被咬得已经没有血色了下唇:“Elsa，别总是对自己那么狠心，我会难过……”</p><p>气流随着话语打在耳廓，带着Anna的体温。难耐……Elsa下意识想要咬紧嘴唇，但又害怕咬伤Anna，只能用力张大嘴巴喘着气，困难地仰头吞咽着因为种种原因旺盛分泌着的唾液，而她再也无法抑制那些恼人的声音从喉咙逸出……Elsa羞愧极了，眼睛里的水汽模糊了视线，她什么时候这样狼狈过？而且这是面对Anna，是她想要一辈子默默守护的妹妹，她本不可以……作为姐姐的尊严和寻求欢愉的本能仍旧在撕扯着她，想要逃，但她又真的不想让Anna停下来……Elsa耗尽了仅剩的一丝理智挥了挥手，整个花房被一层不透明的冰包裹了起来——这样的自己一定不能被别人看到，这是她的底线。然后她放弃了思考。</p><p>Anna吻落在了Elsa的颈侧，在这里，Anna能清楚地看到姐姐正疯狂跳动的脉搏，吻上去，轻舔，换来了更加放肆的喘息和轻哼，Elsa柔软的舌尖无意中舔舐着自己放在她口中的手指，所有的一切都让Anna更加疯狂，她啃咬着吮吸着Elsa的雪白的脖子和肩膀，留下一串印记，急不可耐地想要探寻衣裙之下的秘密。</p><p>单手扯下了Elsa胸前的遮蔽，这对于姐姐这件露肩的衣服来说根本不难。衣衫被挂在了Elsa臂弯，Elsa身前的两座山峰就这样坦诚地挺立在Anna的面前了，Anna忍不住多看了几眼……身体诚实地跟随着妹妹更加出格的举动变得更兴奋，但并不想让Anna仔细端详自己的Elsa用双手捧住妹妹的脸，微微低头寻了过去，Anna会意，把手从Elsa嘴里拿出来，吻了过去。Elsa舌尖凉凉的，却更加热情地回应自己，甚至主动来挑逗自己。可胸前总得要照顾，Anna用一只手抓住一边，大把揉捏着，而另一只手则是用沾湿了的指尖在玩弄着顶端。</p><p>Elsa按捺不住闷哼着，像是无法容忍两人之间仍有空隙似的，紧紧抱着Anna的腰肢，把整个身体贴了过去。</p><p>Anna手掌向下，单手解开Elsa的白色长裤，滑进了她的底裤。这里的温度比Elsa其他地方微凉的肌肤要高出许多，指间从未感受过的滑腻触感让Anna觉得新奇，而Elsa的突然皱起的眉头和骤然扬起的头让Anna得到了莫大的鼓励，忍不住用手指来回不停磨蹭着，这让Elsa的双腿颤抖起来，将头垂在了Anna肩膀上，不住地喘息，间或呜咽着，灼热的气息吹得Anna无法冷静，她想要给Elsa更多，但是……</p><p>Anna突然停了下来，微微拉开了两人的距离，她的脸和耳朵都红透了，看起来十分窘迫。</p><p>“嗯？”被强行中止的Elsa脸上写满了疑惑。</p><p>“咳……接……接下来……该……怎么做？”Anna怯懦地说，完全没了刚刚的气势汹汹，眼睛不知道在盯着地上的什么，连与Elsa对视都不敢了。其实她没有说她不知道的到底是什么，这样一个仿佛什么都了然于胸的她要怎么告诉Elsa，她找不到入口，倒不是阿伦黛尔的图书馆没有答案，但书总归只是书，要真的做到的话，真的会不太一样。</p><p>Elsa愣了一下，轻笑出声，没答话，一手拉过Anna重新吻上去，另一手顺着Anna的手臂向下、向下，直到握住那只温暖的手，微微皱着眉，缓缓送了进去。</p><p>Elsa从没想过Anna能这么快就学会这件事，并且做的比自己教的要更好，无法自已摇摆着的腰胯似乎在可耻地欢迎着来自妹妹的侵入，双腿已经无法完全支撑身体，只能半挂在Anna身上。</p><p>用来旅行的衣服总会用有些粗粝但结实的布料，而Anna的衣物成为了对Elsa身体新的刺激。</p><p>终于，在Elsa失神地呼唤着妹妹的名字的时候，第一次自私地拿到了自己真正渴望的东西。</p><p>潮汐退去后，无尽的疲惫袭来，Anna解了自己的披风铺在地上，抱着Elsa在花丛中躺了下来，哪知还有些摇摇晃晃的Elsa一个翻身将自己压在了身下。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>眼前正在发生的和刚刚已经发生的事情让Elsa觉得，这就算只是个白日梦也没有任何遗憾了。</p><p>Elsa俯身轻轻亲吻了Anna的额头，然后是眼睑、鼻尖，然后停了下来，用指背抚过Anna的脸颊，然后用拇指来回轻轻摩挲着正在微笑着的唇瓣，似乎不舍得这么快就吻上去。</p><p>Anna，Elsa在心里默念着。单是想一想这个名字，就能让Elsa觉得温暖起来。这样总是像阳光一样的女孩子，是她生命中的珍宝，唯一的珍宝，即使要她花费这辈子所有的美好才能换得远远地看她一眼，也让Elsa觉得上天待她不薄，是需要反反复复感恩的大事，没有抱怨的道理，就算她的人生就这样一直过下去也可以——直到刚刚苏醒的欲望开始贪婪地吞食她的自知之明。</p><p>Elsa闭上双眼，像是害怕睁开眼美梦就会惊醒一样，轻轻啄着这对唇，一下又一下，直到妹妹开始轻笑出声。</p><p>“Elsa，我爱你。”Anna的手攀上了Elsa的肩头。</p><p>也许是因为直到刚才都还不算平稳的喘息，Elsa声音有些沙哑，但用了最温柔的语气回应妹妹:“Anna，”我也爱你。</p><p>Elsa把仍旧羞于出口的话融进了一个不长不短的吻。然而仅仅是一个吻而已，居然也能让Anna觉得躁动难安，而且比刚才所有的悸动都要更强烈，心脏跳得飞快，身体似乎有了自己的意识，它在等待Elsa的触碰，这种感觉让Anna既兴奋又紧张。</p><p>Elsa用鼻尖描摹着Anna的耳廓，从Anna衣摆下方将手伸了进去，可刚触到Anna柔软温暖肌肤，Anna就不自主地轻抽了一口气，身体也微微抖了一下，颈侧那些纤细的寒毛通通站了起来，Elsa怕是她的手对Anna的体温来说有点太凉了，赶紧把手从Anna衣服里拿了出来。</p><p>没等瞪大眼睛准备抗议Elsa双手突然撤离的Anna出声，Elsa就用直接把Anna的上衣整件推了上去，用温柔的吻代替了原本打算交给双手的工作。</p><p>酥麻的感觉瞬间从胸前传遍全身，让Anna一直紧绷着的四肢放松了下来，一路辛苦奔波积累的疲劳被一扫而空，一声轻叹随着呼吸飘了出来，手指穿插进Elsa的发丝里，抱着她，肆意揉乱她的头发，扭动着身体，试图靠Elsa再近一些。</p><p>察觉到妹妹动作的Elsa跪坐起身，褪掉了Anna的下装。Elsa的暂时离开，让Anna有些不满，皱着眉向姐姐伸出双手，而Elsa怎么忍心让妹妹等，马上俯身抱着她吻了过去。</p><p>没了遮蔽的下身直接贴在Elsa的大腿上，Elsa的白色裤子立刻沾上了一大片水渍。Elsa有意无意地在那里挪动着大腿，而Anna像是找到了救命稻草一般，配合着Elsa前后摆动起来。</p><p>“Elsa……Elsa……”在吻的间隙，Anna轻轻唤着姐姐的名字，似乎在急切地要求着什么，Elsa知道她想要的是什么，可是还要再稍微等一下，她要给她最好的，至少是自己能力范围内最好的。</p><p>这个安慰的吻结束之后，Elsa再次坐起身，抬起Anna的脚踝，从这里向上吻去，每一处都用舌尖细细地照顾到，偶尔会用牙齿刮蹭，最终来到了急需抚慰的那一处，Elsa把一边的长发捋到耳后，毫无迟疑地俯身吻下去。</p><p>跪伏在自己腿间的Elsa成功点着了Anna的羞耻心，更加剧了从那一点升腾而起的快感，不敢去看姐姐的Anna双手胡乱摸着，想要把Elsa拉过来。Elsa当然不会让她得逞，用一只手钳住她双手的手腕，另一手则隔着衣服骚扰起Anna胸前已经充血挺立的尖端，也许是因为布料上的花纹，Anna觉得这比Elsa落在胸前的吻要更让人无法自拔。</p><p>Anna的双腿开始颤抖，她渴望着姐姐能更进一步，而Elsa却迟迟不肯做那件Anna想要她做的事。</p><p>“哈……Elsa……”无法平稳呼吸的Anna用气声颤抖着催促，她希望Elsa能懂，但似乎事与愿违。</p><p>Anna的大脑本该被快感占满，但浑浑噩噩的脑袋里却升起一丝委屈——Elsa不仅一直没有进去，刚刚居然连一个吻痕或牙印都没有留下，而且Elsa一直都不在身前，根本抱不到她，这一点一滴的小事让Anna总觉得即使做过这样的事，也没能真正拥有Elsa，她好像随时都能跑掉。</p><p>眼泪无法控制地从Anna眼角滴落，刚好被抬眼看她的Elsa看到。Elsa慌了神，马上停了下来，忙乱地想帮Anna拂去脸上的眼泪:“Anna，是不喜欢这样吗……”</p><p>被Anna抓住了手拉过去一把抱住，用力得像是再也不打算分开一样，然后急切地寻到Elsa的唇吻了过去。动作太突然，Elsa还没能来得及打理，唇舌仍带着Anna自己的味道，虽然感觉怪怪的，但这不重要，重要的是自己终于再次吻到了Elsa，好像和上一个吻隔了一个世纪那么久。</p><p>只是Anna一时不知道该怎么跟姐姐说自己真正介意的事，只能一边哭一边吻着她，用身体去磨蹭Elsa的小腹。</p><p>“……还要继续吗？”Elsa贴着Anna的唇轻声问。</p><p>Anna结束了这个吻，收了收手臂，把Elsa抱得更紧，把头埋在Elsa肩膀上，点了点头。</p><p>“可你抱这么紧，我没办法继续啊……”怀里的妹妹还在流泪，轻轻抚着妹妹的后脑，Elsa有些为难。</p><p>“用手！”顿了顿，“……进来……”</p><p>Elsa这才明白Anna为什么刚才突然会不要自己继续下去。不过这小孩子闹脾气一样的语气，就像小时候她总是跟自己闹着要自己背着她在城堡里上蹿下跳一样，Elsa嘴角微微地翘了起来。</p><p>“会有点凉哦……”</p><p>Anna点了点头。</p><p>“……可能会有点痛哦……”</p><p>Anna稍微迟疑了一下，又点了点头。</p><p>也许真的是等了太久，铺垫足够多了，Anna很快就被姐姐引导着冲向了顶点。</p><p>然而刚攀过高峰的Anna仍然不知疲倦似的，用舌尖缠着Elsa的舌追逐着。不知吻了多久，Anna才终于停了下来，可能是骑了一夜的马真的有些累了，在确认姐姐被自己紧紧地抱住，不太可能跑掉之后，心满意足地贴在Elsa颈侧沉沉睡了过去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna也不知道自己到底睡了多久，只记得中间迷迷糊糊醒了一两回，每次都是醒来先看看被抱得紧紧的Elsa还在不在，然后就又什么都不记得了。所以当再三确认没有任何问题的Anna醒来发现Elsa没在身边的时候，愣了两秒钟才觉得震惊。</p><p>Elsa又去哪了？！</p><p>她倒没想为什么自己醒来的地方没在花房，也没来得及想原来衣衫不整的自己怎么就把衣服穿了个七七八八，更没时间在意因为有些运动过度而酸痛的腰和腿，慌慌张张从床上滚了下来。从床前到门口这几步路就绊了好几次桌角和板凳腿，终于一路跌跌撞撞推门奔出了这间北地人的小屋。一开门就被贴着地平面的太阳照得眼睛都睁不开，昏昏沉沉的脑袋这才稍微清醒了一点，原来已经到早上了，而自己身后的小屋就在距离那个花房不远的地方。</p><p>Anna看了一眼花房里，长长的舒了口气——Elsa还在。不过她今天破天荒穿了一件高领的裙子，她已经有好几年没穿过这种把自己包裹得严严实实的衣服了吧，她真的是穿什么都好看，甚至她就算是……</p><p>Anna脑海里又闪过前一天花房里，在自己怀抱里的Elsa，噌地从脖子烧到了头顶。大概Elsa今天穿这样跟昨天也有关吧，Anna也记不清自己到底留下了多少痕迹。Anna赶紧甩了甩脑袋，努力把不该现在回想的东西甩出脑袋，但越是刻意回避，那些画面和触感就越是清晰。</p><p>计划可还没结束呢，或者说最后这一步才是重头戏，策划这么久，无论如何都要把它完成，希望，不，一定要成功。Anna深深地吸了一口气，试着跟脑袋里挥之不去的画面和平相处，拍了拍自己身上的小挎包，然后忍着腰酸和腿疼，踏着大步朝花房走去。</p><p>“Elsa！”</p><p>刚好从花房走出来的女神转身看到妹妹正往这里来。这可真的不妙，因为为了方便工作束在身后的头发，已经把自己红透了的耳朵露出来出卖了她。</p><p>“怎么不多睡……”为了避免自己尴尬得太明显，眼神飘忽不定地Elsa主动找了个话题，谁知Anna突然被地上的工具绊了一下，没等Elsa反应过来去扶她一把，Anna已经扑通一声双膝跪了地，这架势把Elsa吓得整个人往后一缩，回过神来的Elsa仔细一看，Anna手里还举着一枚戒指。耳朵的颜色迅速染红了脸颊。</p><p>原本在Anna的计划里，自己应该是英俊潇洒、英明神武地走到Elsa面前，单膝跪地，举起戒指，问她那个问题，然后抱得姐姐归，但谁知道意外什么时候来呢，你看，现在，意外它就发生在了对自己最重要的人面前，在自己做最重要的事的时候……Anna哭笑不得，大概是之前体力透支太多，但是手里的东西已经举起来了——举过了头顶，手还有点抖，没办法，那不然就……将计就计吧……</p><p>“咳……咳咳……”Anna还是煞有介事地清了清嗓子，支起一条腿，假装什么都没发生过，“我知道这顺序有点不对，但是，Elsa of Arendelle，我爱你，我这辈子只想跟你一个人在一起，跟我……回家……”最终还是没把“结婚”两个字说出口，虽然这对Anna来说有点遗憾，但这个没出口的词被Elsa听到的话，她可能又要自责挣扎，其实只要Elsa肯同意跟自己回家，她要怎么认为这段关系都没关系。殷切地盯着Elsa，但姐姐既没有很开心地接受也没有想要马上拒绝的意思，只是在踟蹰着，Anna心里有些忐忑，就又加了一句:“……好吗？”</p><p>她怎么能不知道妹妹藏在“回家”后面的那个词呢。Anna像是正午时候的阳光一样直直照进了心里，但再明媚的阳光也扫不尽所有的阴霾，反而会让某些东西更显眼，比如此刻Elsa的自责与恐慌。</p><p>一夜没睡的Elsa已经反复考虑过该怎么面对Anna了，她没想逃避，Anna醒来还能找到她就是证据。但在面对Anna地时候，不安的感觉还是不可避免地再次淹没了Elsa的心，冲击着她心里早就明晰了的答案——她本能地抗拒这样的关系，哪怕她的本能也在渴望着能和妹妹在一起。原因很简单，她在害怕，作为一个年轻的女王，Anna将来也许会有更广阔的人生，如果有一天这份不被大家认可的关系变成了她的阻碍，她要怎么办，自己又能怎么办。如果不陷进去，也许对双方都好……</p><p>仰头望着Elsa几次把自己的下唇咬了又松，Anna眼泪已经快要决堤了:“Elsa……”</p><p>Elsa觉得心脏像是被一只手攥住了，她最不能看到的就是Anna难过，伸手把Anna拉了起来。不陷进去？Elsa在心里自嘲。</p><p>Anna踉踉跄跄被拽进了怀里，但她仍旧没有得到任何回答，像是诀别的举动加深了她的惶恐。</p><p>“跟我回家吧……我不逼你做任何你不想做的事，但是你一定要跟我回家……”怀里的女孩开始啜泣，紧紧抱着Elsa慌张地解释着。</p><p>虽然Elsa不想承认，但她真的乐于被妹妹逼到绝路，再“不得不勉为其难地”做出各种原本就想要做的决定，她知道，明明所有都是自己的问题，最后却都要Anna来承担来解决，就这样把两人之间所有事情的责任都推给妹妹的自己非常无耻，非常卑鄙。</p><p>Elsa轻轻拍着妹妹的后背安慰她。</p><p>“对不起……”为了她，卑鄙的自己也许也能有勇气做出一点点改变。</p><p>Elsa突然的道歉把Anna吓了一跳，和Elsa稍微拉开距离，才发现Elsa的眼里也浸满了泪，Elsa靠近Anna，颤抖着双唇轻轻落下一吻。</p><p>“你没有逼我，我做的所有的事都是我自己的选择，我……以后不会再逃避了，我们回家。”</p><p> </p><p>Anna在Elsa的怀里哭了一路，停也停不住，她像个孩子一样一边抽噎一边把所有跟Elsa有关的琐碎的担心一股脑倒给了Elsa，Elsa不厌其烦地一一解答，直到Nokk把她们送到了城堡后的海湾，直到Elsa拉着Anna在城堡仆从的注视之下走进了女王的卧室，Anna的哭泣和提问还没有结束。</p><p>“问题这么多的话，也许我们真的需要好好沟通一下了。”Elsa轻轻叹了口气，用套上了戒指的左手锁住了卧室门。</p><p>(完)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>正篇完结，还有些想写的婚后生活放在番外吧~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周末原本可以稍微多睡一会儿的，结果Anna居然醒的比平时更早一些，外面天都还没完全亮起来呢。不想太早离开姐姐的她翻了身趴在床上，抱着枕头欣赏起熟睡的Elsa来。她到现在仍然不敢相信自己最在乎的那个人，那个世界上最最美好的人，居然就这样安安静静地睡在这里，哪怕爱人间该做的所有事都做过了，她也还是感觉不真实，她到底是怎么能选中了自己做她爱人的呢？Anna就这么看着，看到阳光终于照进了房间，看到Elsa醒来。<br/>第一眼就看到了头发乱糟糟的Anna正认真地盯着她看，Elsa还没完全睁开眼睛就先笑了，伸手去揉了揉Anna满头的乱发，讲话还有点含含糊糊的:“早，Anna。”<br/>仿佛被什么击中了心脏。这可真是太不常见了，姐姐好像随时都在工作状态，从来没有过这么闲散的时候，Anna觉得应该找个时间把这样的姐姐画下来，不过自己的画技实在是不能表达Elsa的万分之一……不然找人弄台照相机放卧室，就对着Elsa睡觉的地方？闪光灯会扰得姐姐不得安宁吧，她好像睡觉本来就浅……不过不管怎样，这样的Elsa——一个活蹦乱跳的Elsa就在自己身边，Anna突然觉得有种去亲她的冲动，但是又怕这样会不会显得太过热情把姐姐吓到，还是要克制一些才好，于是挪过去，轻轻吻了她的额头:“今天是周六，可以多睡会儿哦~”<br/>“不了，该起了。”Elsa的生物钟总是很准时，而且最近除了睡前会多做点运动之类的，也没再被什么心事拖累，总是睡得很好。Elsa揉了揉眼睛从床上撑起身子，被单滑落，露出了身前雪白细腻的肌肤上散落着的深深浅浅斑驳的印子，这都是Anna这些日子以来的杰作了，旧的还没消退，又摞上了新的。Anna望着它们出了神，好像它们在呼唤着Anna再去做些什么……好想触碰她，好想吻她，好想抱着她……鬼使神差地，Anna一点点靠近姐姐，伸手缠住了Elsa的腰吻了过去，顺势把Elsa按回了床上，克制这种事从来与自己无缘，何况是在面对Elsa的时候。<br/>毫无遮蔽的肌肤相触让Anna从小腹涌出了一股热流，流向了她的心脏，按捺不住的悸动随着心跳冲向全身每个角落，原本温柔的吻也变得有些粗野了，双手无法控制地在Elsa身上惹是生非。<br/>Elsa身体的各种感官从沉睡中被蛮横地叫醒，呼吸也很快就急促了起来。虽然不是没有经历过，但这样在天光大亮的早晨做这样的事，Elsa还是不太习惯，要接受要适应大概还需要些时间。<br/>“Anna……”本意是想拒绝的，但她根本没有意识到她带着喘息慵懒沙哑的嗓音是多么催情。<br/>Anna没管Elsa的那一点抗拒，转而埋头去吻她修长的脖子，膝盖突然提起顶在了两腿中间，让一声不自主的轻吟泄露了出来——这种事Anna学得真的很快。<br/>Elsa倒并不抗拒Anna，只是今天真的还有事要做，而且她也觉得在自己搬回来的这短短一周时间里，有些太过频繁了，每天至少两次，多则……甚至有一次两个人在屋顶吃晚餐的时候，Anna她还……还弄掉了好几片瓦，差点砸到人……想到这，理智尚存的Elsa有些羞愤地轻轻推了推Anna。<br/>“哈……Anna……我今天必须……嗯……去北地一趟……半天应该就够了……我早点出发，午餐的时候回来……好吗？”这话总算是说完了，而且这个说辞好像还管用了，Anna突然就安静了下来。她有些气馁地把脑袋埋在Elsa胸前，闷闷地说:“就不能休息一下吗？今天是周末，女王都没有那么多事要做了……”<br/>“……”Elsa最应付不来的就是Anna的委屈和哀求，但是今天确实不能不去，咬了咬下唇，“不行，我……”Elsa有些为难，不知道怎么解释才能让Anna满意。<br/>“好了好了我知道了，你去就是了，我等你回家嘛~”突然扬起笑脸对着Elsa，起身，伸手把Elsa拉了起来，在仍在狐疑这个孩子态度怎么能转得这么快的Elsa唇上轻点了一下，就转身离开了。<br/>像平常一样穿衣洗漱，两人一起吃过早餐之后，Elsa就出门了。<br/>Anna送Elsa出门的时候脸上是笑着的，却怎么也没办法摆脱心里的那一层挥之不去的阴影。Elsa每天早出晚归往返北地，但如果就像她跟自己说的，只是给花和蔬菜除除草浇浇水，偶尔做做巡视看看森林看看厕所是不是还正常运作，根本不需要在北地呆一整天那么久，有时候她居然还在天黑了很久以后才回家。最重要的是，今天早上更是为了去北地工作直接拒绝了自己！Anna几乎可以确定，她又有秘密了。但无论是秘密还是什么，Elsa不想要公布的事，Anna是无论如何都不会开口要求的，虽然Anna知道对于她的要求Elsa大都会满足，但Anna要的不是这个。不过不管Anna想不想承认，这些看似无关痛痒的小事也已经系成了疙瘩，Anna自己解也解不开。这让她不舒服，很不舒服，如鲠在喉。<br/>企图安排点工作麻痹自己，但似乎用处不大，周末的事情本来就不多，加上自己对工作也慢慢驾轻就熟了，不消一会儿就做完了。所以人前开朗的Anna女王，房门一关，脑子里又全是Elsa的秘密了。把下巴搁在桌子上，闷闷不乐地看着自己张开了五指的左手，手指上干干净净。是了，她连个定情信物都还没给自己呢，不安又增加一层。<br/>终于熬到午餐时间，可能是思考太耗费能量，Anna看着满桌的食物，觉得越盯越饿。吃一点应该不会被发现吧……只要自己没有正式开始用餐，就不算没有等Elsa共进午餐，况且只是吃一点，一点点就好……于是饥肠辘辘的Anna偷吃了一点一点又一点，最后都快把自己盘子里的食物吃光了还没有等到Elsa，倒等来了Gale。<br/>Anna撇了撇嘴，接过了Gale带来的信。不用说，一定是Elsa又不能按时回来了。Anna突然觉得有点生气。<br/>Anna沉着脸跟风灵提了个要求：“Gale，帮我个忙，我要去找Elsa。”<br/>Gale带着Anna一路往北，越往北地走，天色就越阴沉，穿过暗海的时候，干脆下起了大雨。<br/>Gale引着Anna找到Elsa的时候，她手里捧了什么正低头从冰宫大门往外走。<br/>“Elsa！”刚落了地的Anna喊了一声。<br/>惊闻Anna的喊声，Elsa整个人一哆嗦，手里的东西掉在了地上，雨声虽然不小，但那东西摔在那里的时候，Anna确定自己听见了哗啦的一声，有什么东西碎了一地。<br/>Anna也是怕雨声遮了自己的声音才大声喊的，她也没想自己声音会这么有穿透力，都把Elsa给吓到手抖摔东西了，她赶紧捂住了自己的嘴，缩着肩膀瞥Elsa。见Elsa没有因为摔坏了东西不高兴，只是马上蹲下身子把一个什么亮晶晶的东西收进了手心，另一手立刻一挥，地上的碎片随即化进了雨水。Anna谢了Gale之后，用手遮着雨快步向Elsa走过去，虽然大雨早就把Anna浇透了，但是她并不想让姐姐也淋个透，快点让她回冰宫里避一避才好。<br/>Elsa拾起东西抬头看着Anna一步步逼近，神情跟着变得越发紧张：“……你怎么来了，我这就打算回去了，”Anna还在不断靠近，“我……我们回家吧……你饿不饿……”边说边迎了Anna两步，想用自己的身体挡住Anna的视线。<br/>Anna一眼就发现了姐姐的反常，但越不让她看，她就越好奇，这还是第一次没注意姐姐问了什么，伸长了脖子往Elsa的背后张望，但Elsa身后除了冰宫入口什么都没有，难道是冰宫里面有什么？<br/>Elsa干脆抓着Anna肩膀转了大半个圈，拽着妹妹朝着旁边的海岸走过去，打算赶紧带Anna离开这里。<br/>但谁也控制不了Anna的好奇心，包括Anna自己。Anna回头眯起眼睛继续研究冰宫的时候，突然发现冰宫门前的空地上有间冰屋子，那应该也是一间花房，但是明显比上次看到的那个更精致，也更小一些，它被前面那几个好像是故意放在那里的大冰块藏得很好，要是Anna不回头，大概Anna这辈子都发现不了它，花房里种的……<br/>“Elsa……”Anna不肯走了，怔怔地望着那一片盛开的橙黄色向日葵，它们似乎雨天也找得到太阳，仍然倔强地昂着头朝着同一个方向。<br/>“你要到什么时候才能学会再坦诚一点呢？”<br/>Elsa顺着妹妹的眼神看过去，雨水也没能让又红透了的脸颊降了温。Anna把目光收回来落在姐姐身上，似乎在等着她的解释。已经被Elsa召唤来的Nokk顿了顿马蹄，甩了甩鬃毛就转身钻回了暗海。<br/>Elsa似乎很为难，低着头不停地用右手捏着攥成拳的左手，反复用手指摩挲左手上的那枚戒指，纠结了半天，就是不肯开口说话，直到Gale把两个人猝不及防地推进了冰宫大门、推过了长长的通道，Elsa才像是终于认命了一样重重的叹了口气，垂下了双手。<br/>Anna怔住了，这是……<br/>这里和之前大不一样了，Elsa用魔法把这间冰宫大厅用阿伦黛尔的传统花纹装扮了起来，就像她们的家——阿伦黛尔的城堡一样，而真正让Anna愣在原地的是，水晶般的冰雕放满了大厅，在不算亮的光线下Anna也能看清它们是雕的什么——全部都是自己。不同年纪的自己，包括Elsa缺席的那十三年里的自己。<br/>在阿塔霍兰这个凡人无法到达的地方，处处都是Elsa没说出口的告白。<br/>能被最爱的人这样爱着实在是世界上最幸福的事了，她甚至有点想哭，之前所有的疑虑一瞬间烟消云散，但Elsa到底为什么要隐瞒？她到底清不清楚她这样让自己多恐慌？她到底知不知道她有多害怕失去她？！越想越气，刚要开口问Elsa，Elsa终于讲话了。<br/>“对不起……”这就是Elsa的第一句解释，但这第一句解释就让Anna气上加气，她倒宁愿Elsa什么都不说。<br/>自己这个姐姐什么都好，只是无论跟她讲什么正经事，开口都是先道歉，就好像哪怕今天是世界末日，也全都是她的问题。Anna皱起眉头对姐姐发了火:“不要道歉！”<br/>“我……”从小到大总共没见过妹妹对自己生气发火超过三次，这比把阿伦黛尔整个冻起来、拆掉或者冲毁事态要严重多了，Elsa更慌了，原本该作的解释和安抚通通不知道怎么说出口才好，脸都憋红了，抓着Anna的手臂，也不知道自己到底在想什么，就吻了过去，被雨水冲得冰凉的嘴唇因为紧张还在发抖，也没有想更进一步的样子，就这么唇贴着唇。<br/>Anna觉得现在的Elsa实在是很可爱，又觉得她居然连深吻都不敢了也真的是让人很生气，她以为现在自己还有可能拒绝她的吻吗？气到无法排解，张嘴咬了Elsa一口，然后在姐姐惊呼的时候，趁机溜了进去，一步一步把Elsa逼到了墙边，冰壁上刚好有块凸起，Anna双手抱起Elsa，把她放在了上面。<br/>坐在上面的Elsa居高临下，Anna微微抬头继续舌尖的嬉戏。温暖的内里和冰冷的嘴唇不一样，但她不肯让别人探知的话，又怎么能让人安心。Anna又轻轻咬了Elsa的舌尖一口作为惩罚，然后放开了姐姐:“跟我保持距离就那么重要吗？”<br/>话语随着湿热的气息打在耳畔，Elsa觉得视线模糊了起来，紧紧抿着嘴唇摇了摇头。Anna轻轻咬住她的耳垂试探她的态度，Elsa用压抑在喉咙里的轻哼默许了Anna的不安分。<br/>“Elsa，告诉我你的秘密好不好？”温和的语气伴着有些粗暴的动作，Anna用牙齿扯开了姐姐扣紧的领口，湿透了的衣服被雨水坠着垂在胸前，众人面前的完美女神坐在她的“王座”上，衣衫下露出了独属于Anna的风光。Anna舔舐着修长的脖颈，湿热的气息打在裸露的肌肤上，每一次的呼吸都在给Elsa的大脑加温。<br/>Anna一手揉捏着Elsa胸前的柔软，一手顺着手臂摸到Elsa那个一直紧攥着的拳头，拉到面前轻轻吻着：“告诉我，这里面是什么？”汗涔涔的手心里握着的东西似乎也在灼烧Elsa，身体的温度对Elsa来说可以算是高烧了，Elsa觉得还留在身上为数不多的淋湿的衣服都要被体温烘干了。<br/>不知是不是错觉，Elsa恍惚间看到Anna眼睛里有星光，这让Elsa更加羞赧。仿佛面前的还是那个和自己一起半夜爬上屋顶的小Anna，她们要去看还没有入睡的天空和星星。那时候Elsa偷偷看她，她那张对星空和极光憧憬又崇敬的脸和现在的Anna一模一样。说实话，Elsa嫉妒过那片夜空，哪怕Anna的手一直被自己牵着，她也不能接受它居然可以那样吸引Anna。而现在，这样的目光终于也投向了自己，自己反倒不敢去面对了——Elsa无法想象那个小小的Anna、那个每天跟在自己身后的天真的小女孩现在正对自己做着这样的事，心里升起了一点对自己的厌恶，身体却无法不忠于欲望的驱使，只能把脸藏进妹妹的肩窝，不再看她，也别被看到的话，大概会好些吧。<br/>自顾不暇的Elsa脸颊无意中贴上了Anna的脖子，也烫热了Anna的脸。Anna发觉到Elsa在犹豫，吻了她的肩膀柔声问：“不想说吗？”<br/>Anna越是温柔，Elsa就越焦灼，相对而言，她更希望妹妹干脆对她发发脾气，于是努力撑起身子，想与Anna对视：“Anna……”她想说不是这样的，她想要说清楚，但话没说出口，就再也无法吐出完整的句子了。Anna一路从锁骨吻到她的腿间，单膝跪了下来，像骑士仰望着自己的女王：“没关系，不用勉强自己回答。”<br/>Anna这次没有再停下来，虽然并未进入，但仍然用自己的唇舌推着Elsa不自禁地颤抖着登了顶。<br/>“我爱你，Elsa。”Anna起身一手揽着Elsa的腰，防止有些脱力的她从坐着的地方摔下去，一手帮Elsa把乱发收到耳后，抿了抿嘴唇，上面还有Elsa的味道，最终把吻落在了Elsa脸颊上。<br/>还在气喘的Elsa却转过头用力抱住Anna回吻过来，Anna知道，这也是惯例了，每次在她主动过之后，这就像是Elsa对自己的某种义务和责任……义务和责任……一块大石头拽着Anna的心脏往下沉了沉……这些是充斥在Elsa生命里一直压抑着她的东西，也是Anna最讨厌的东西，她本应该要保护姐姐不被这些事拖累，怎么可以因为自己增加她的负担。<br/>Anna推开Elsa，眼睛瞥向别处偏过脑袋结束了这个吻，似乎有些不想看到Elsa：“其实你不需要这样……我希望你能任性一点……”<br/>不需要？这个孩子又在想什么了？Elsa觉得不能再等了，她不知道Anna还会胡思乱想些什么，刚刚的表情，明显是在伤心，她怎么舍得她伤心。<br/>第五灵跳下妹妹把她送上的“王座”，紧紧抱住Anna:“我当然需要，我没有一刻不需要你，如果没有你，世界上也就没有我了……”Elsa把脸埋在Anna肩膀上，缓缓地、深深地吸了一口气，鼻腔里都是让自己安心的香气，“但是我马上要做的事可能确实有点任性……Anna……你……你愿意……被我纠缠一辈子吗……”<br/>稍稍松开怀抱，在Anna面前张开了那个一直攥得紧紧的手，掌心上托着的是一枚戒指，上面镶着一颗橙色的宝石，不甚透明的宝石下面藏着一个小小的雪花。<br/>Elsa知道Anna不会拒绝，但仍然有些紧张，吞了口口水，像是等待审判结果一样忐忑。<br/>“不。”<br/>Elsa睁大了眼睛盯着Anna，不相信自己的耳朵。<br/>“我不喜欢纠缠这个词，而且我不止想要跟你一起一辈子，下辈子，下下辈子，下下下辈子，我都要跟你在一起。”Anna拿起戒指，自己套上了左手的无名指，和Elsa的那枚一样的位置。Anna对着冰宫外照进来的光欣赏着自己的戒指，突然觉得无比踏实，外面雨已经停了。<br/>“好了，那我们来算算账，你为什么不肯告诉我？”回头朝着Elsa逼近一步。<br/>“呃……是……是……因为过两天才是你的生日，我不想破坏惊喜……”<br/>“……好，不提这个。我根本不知道你天天跑来北地从早到晚都在忙什么，你知不知道我有多紧张？你就宁愿天天都在这里凿冰雕也不肯回去陪我吗？”<br/>Anna问一句就进一步，Elsa听一句就退一步，最终被藏在众多冰雕中间的一个冰做的台子挡住了去路，台子上有个大冰球因为震动滚了下去，Elsa没来得及救，冰球叮叮咣咣掉在一堆坩埚锤子之类的东西上，惊得趴在那堆工具下面打盹的Bruni身上的火窜了半米高，直接冲出了冰宫，而冰球摔了个粉碎，一堆巧克力色的东西骨碌碌滚了一地。<br/>“这是什么？”Anna没顾得上旁边红着脸捂着自己领口惊魂未定望着冰宫大门口的姐姐，眯起眼睛蹲下身子研究起来。看样子，这些工具是Elsa用来做戒指的，Anna心头一热。那么这些巧克力色的东西……就是巧克力，是之前自己专门跑来送Elsa的那堆沉船巧克力，Anna挨个端详过。Elsa居然就这么收在这里，看这个数量，她根本没吃。<br/>Elsa不说话了，脸红红的也不敢看Anna，继续默默地敛着之前被扯开的衣衫。<br/>台子上还放着那条没见Elsa戴几次的生日礼物项链。除了这些东西，台子上还有个小冰球，不对，这不是球，是个鸡蛋一样的东西，上面还有花纹，是向日葵和帚石楠，这是……<br/>“Elsa？”举起这颗蛋，“这是复活节的蛋吗？”<br/>就见Elsa艰难地点了点头:“原本是……要送你的……”声音越说越小，最后几乎小得要听不见了。<br/>想起了那时候那段不愉快的对话，看了看眼前委屈巴巴的Elsa，Anna气笑了:“你是龙吗？你把所有的宝贝都堆在自己的洞穴里每天看一看就满足了？要是我不来，你是不是永远不打算告诉我这些？”<br/>见Elsa像是个做错了事的孩子一样盯着自己的脚尖，Anna叹了口气，决定再给姐姐上一课，抓了Elsa的手，把她拖过来:“坦率一点，说你爱我。”<br/>“……我……爱你……”以前也不是没说过，但是当下被人赃并获，这些根本没打算让Anna知道的事全部暴露在Anna眼前，要Elsa承认这件事就有些艰难了，刚刚才做过的更该觉得羞耻的事反倒没有让Elsa这么难堪，现在就因为要说这么一句话，她脸红到了脖子根。<br/>“嗯，我也爱你。不够，我还想听。”双手搭上了姐姐的肩，Anna微微垂眼，盯着Elsa的唇，好像想要记住它说爱她的每个动作。<br/>“……我爱你……”换来了一个吻。<br/>“还要。”Elsa感受得到Anna滚烫的呼吸和湿润的眼神。<br/>“我爱你……”Elsa循着本能靠近Anna。<br/>“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”Elsa用力揽住Anna的腰吻了回去，腾出一只手来，挥手用冰封住了冰宫入口，她可不想有别人看到那样的Anna，自然之灵也不行。</p><p> </p><p>周末很快就过去了，Elsa没有总是在北地从早忙到晚了，每天都能早早就回来，然后给Anna汇报今天的工作，但Anna是踏踏实实地又被扔回了之前那样的忙碌里，于是Elsa就代替Gerda和Kai担负起了一部分照顾和协助妹妹的工作。<br/>比如现在，Elsa来女王办公室给忙得晕头转向的Anna送热巧克力，然后顺便跨坐在了Anna腿上，吻住了表情诡异的女王陛下。嗯，某种意义上来说，这也是一种照顾。<br/>终于结束了的这个吻，是碱渍鱼味儿的。Anna急忙想要去拿热巧克力，被Elsa抢了先。她端起了那杯属于Anna的热巧克力，慢慢啜饮着，眼神玩味地看着Anna，似乎在观察Anna难过到变形的脸。虽然Anna知道Elsa其实也很喜欢恶作剧，但一般都会事出有因，那么这是自己做了什么让Elsa不开心的事了吗？但今天从早上开始就趴在桌子前批复文件了啊，眼都花了。游移不定的眼神瞟到桌上刚刚藏在热巧克力杯子背后的那块黑色心形石头，Anna好像找到了答案。Anna心里有点发虚，这石头Anna记得自己是藏起来了的，Elsa是怎么把它翻出来的，这要是解决不好，恐怕事情会变得很糟糕，她不会觉得自己对前男友还有想法吧……<br/>没等Anna开口，欣赏完Anna表情的Elsa似乎很满意，轻轻一挥手，那块前男友的礼物就随着包裹着它冰块一起碎成了灰。Anna不禁抖了抖，当然，这也被前女王尽收眼底。Elsa笑着把杯子放回桌子上，这次的吻是甜的。<br/>小心眼的女神，估计只有自己看得到了，Anna心情复杂地想，也挺好。<br/>就在Anna准备扔掉手里的笔做点什么的时候，Elsa把Anna推向椅背说：“现在是女王的休息时间，你就坐着吧。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>结束了，终于结束了，虽然写的不咋样，但态度一定要端正，坑是一定要填完的……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>